Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan
by Phoenix710
Summary: Pulled into the Feudal Era by Naraku, the Sailor Scouts must band together with Inuyasha and his friends to help defeat the evil half demon. Can they band together and destroy Naraku once and for all? Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Confessions and Introductions

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary: ****The evil Naraku tries out a new spell in order to gain the power he needs to destroy Inuyasha and his friends, but instead, he opens up a dimensional rift which pulls the Sailor Scouts into the Feudal Era. Sailor Moon and her team must now band together with Inuyasha and the others in order to bring down Naraku and return home. Will they be able to work together, or will Sailor Moon's antics spell disaster for everyone?**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim rights to any of the characters from either series. Inuyasha and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**  
Chapter One: Confessions and Introductions**

It was another day in the lives of Inuyasha and his friends. They had just finished battling Naraku's latest demon incarnation, which had looked like a cross between a tiger and a wolf. The monster had made the mistake of lunging at Kagome, and Inuyasha had sent it to the netherworld with a dead-on hit from his Backlash Wave. The beast had tried to fire a burst of demonic energy from its mouth, and so Inuyasha had unleashed the Backlash Wave, sending the monster's own energy back at it, ripping it to pieces. They'd found another shard of the Shikon Jewel to add to their collection. The group had found themselves a campsite, since it was beginning to get dark. Kagome rolled out the sleeping bags and started up a fire to cook dinner, Shippo and Kirara went to the nearby river to catch fish, while Miroku went with Sango to bring back firewood. Sesshomaru was off somewhere in the distance, scouting the area for any threats. In the meantime, Inuyasha was giving Kagome a hand with the sleeping bags. Once they were all set up, Kagome turned to him and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I really appreciate the help." Inuyasha turned to face the lovely raven-haired girl, and he replied, "Kagome, there's...something I wanna tell you..something that's been on my mind for a long time now." She sat down next to him by the campfire, and once she'd snuggled up against him, she asked, "What is it, Inuyasha?" He looked up at the sky for a few minutes, and then he replied, "Kagome, I used to tell myself that after what happened to Kikyo at the hands of Naraku...I could never let another woman get close to me...that's why I used to be so distant. Now that we've been together for the past two years...I can't fight these feelings any longer. Kagome...I love you. I've loved you for the longest time, but I just don't want anything to happen to you." She kissed him, and then she replied, "Inuyasha, as long as I'm with you, I know nothing's gonna happen to me. You'll always be here to keep me safe, just like you have since we started travelling together. I love you too, Inuyasha." The two of them were about to kiss, when an ear-piercing scream split the calm of the night.

Miroku and Sango returned to the campsite, as did Shippo and Kirara. Sesshomaru came in just seconds later, followed by his young human ward named Rin. The small black-haired girl was followed by Jaken, the small green imp that served as Sesshomaru's retainer, and the two-headed dragon Ah-Un. Sango said, "Inuyasha, what was that?" The half-demon replied, "Sounds like someone needs help. You guys stay here...this demon doesn't seem to be that strong. I'll kill it and be right back." Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and then she said, "Be careful, Inuyahsha." He took her hands in his, and said, "Don't worry, Kagome...no scrawny little demon's gonna turn me into their next meal." Inuyasha took off, and Kagome got dinner going.

**In a clearing not too far away…**

Five young girls, along with their male teammate, and two felines, were busy dodging an enormous demon, one which seemed to be very determined to turn the group into its next meal. One of the girls, a tall brunette, suddenly called out, **"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"** A bolt of lightning emerged from her hands and sped towards the demon, only to have the creature dodge. The blast blew a nearby rock into dust, and the girl cursed "Damn…this thing's fast…**SERENA, QUIT BEING SUCH A COWARD AND HELP OUT, WOULD YA?!" **Serena, known to her teammates as Sailor Moon, replied, "I-do I have to…it's so…big!" A small black-furred cat with a crescent moon-shaped mark on her forehead, replied, "Serena, this is no time to be cowering…the other Sailor Scouts need you…get out there and start acting like a leader!" Turning to face the cat, Serena replied, "Luna, how do you suggest I deal with that beast?" Luna replied, "Use your tiara, of course!" Reluctantly, Sailor Moon emerged from hiding, and the demon said, "Ahh…fresh meat!"

Pulling off her tiara, Serena called out, **"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!"** This attack had spelt certain doom for many of the Sailor Scouts' foes, but the demon simply laughed it off. Serena's eyes went wide, and then Sailor Mars stepped in. Known to her friends as Raye Hino, the young raven-haired girl called out, **"MARS FIRE…IGNITE!!"** She was joined shortly after by Ami Mizuno, the blue-haired girl known as Sailor Mercury, with her signature attack of, **"MERCURY AQUA MIST!!"** The remaining Sailor Scout, Sailor Venus, known to her friends as Mina Aino, was a blond like Serena, only much more serious. She called out, **"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!"** The beast seemed to actually stagger back, and then a rose hit it in the left eye, partially blinding it. Serena's boyfriend Darien, a tall, black haired man dressed in a mask and tux, which gave him his alter-ego of Tuxedo Mask, turned to Serena and said, "Now Sailor Moon…finish it!!" Serena hurled her tiara again, and this time, it wounded the monster, enraging it. It charged forward, only to stop short as a tall silver-haired boy with dog-like ears and wearing a red kimono jumped out of a tree, and said, "You know, you think you're all big and bad, pickin' on a bunch of humans…why don't you try fighting me, you ugly freak?!" The huge creature looked like a mix between a snake and a bird, with huge horns on it's cobra-like head, and it snarled out, "Very well then…I'll eat you first, and then the little girls and the cats…not to mention the boy who ruined my eye!!"

The demon unleashed a blast from his horns, but Inuyasha simply dodged. Serena was astounded by the new arrival's speed. Time and again, he jumped into the air, and eventually, slashed a large wound in the beast's hide when he yelled, **"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"** Inuyasha's claws could tear clean through metal, so the demon's hide was no match for him. Enraged, the beast fired another blast, and Inuyasha pulled out his sword, the Tetsusaiga. Created from the fang of Inuyasha's long-dead father, the powerful sword had saved Inuyasha and his friends on many occasions, and it was now that Tetsusaiga would end this demon's existance. Inuyasha called out, **"BACKLASH WAVE!!"** A huge blast of energy erupted from the sword's blade, and the combination of Inuyasha's attack, and the monster's own reflected attack, tore the demon apart in a blinding flash of light. When it was all over, the Sailor Scouts all looked at Inuyasha with expressions of relief and gratitude, none more so than Sailor Moon. She said, "Oh thank you…thank you…I'm too young to die…and far too pretty to end up as demon food." Inuyasha said, "Would ya let go of me…I've already got a girlfriend. Speaking of which, why don't I take ya all back to our campsite. You can rest up, have a bite to eat, and then we can figure out how ya got here, and how to get you back home." Raye and Lita smiled, and Serena replied, "Sounds good…I'm starving!" Raye remarked, "Like that's anything new…" Serena shouted, **"SHUT UP, RAYE!!" **In response, Raye stuck out her tongue and replied, "You first, meatball head." Inuyasha growled, causing the two of them to quickly ditch the argument. When calm had been restored, the group set off to rejoin Kagome and the others.

**  
Back at the campsite…**

Shippo and Rin were drawing together, using crayons that Kagome had brought with her. Miroku and Sango were helping Kagome to prepare the fish, while Kirara kept an eye on Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru's calm voice broke the quiet, as he announced, "Inuyasha's back…and he's brought some new companions."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a hug, which he gladly returned. Relieved to have him back safely, she asked, "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" The half-demon replied, "Fine, just fine. That little demon was nothing. By the way…you've probably noticed that I've got some new companions with me. The demon was tryin' to make a snack out of 'em when I blew it to hell." Kagome walked up to the Sailor Scouts, and she said, "Hi there. I'm Kagome, and my friend here, the one that rescued you, his name's Inuyasha." Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder, and the young Kitsune said, "Hello, I'm Shippo. It's nice to meet you." The next one to introduce himself was a young blue-eyed monk with black hair. He said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies. My name is Miroku…and my lovely companion is named Sango." The afforementioned demon slayer walked up, with her large boomerang slung across her back by the carrying strap. Serena said, "How the…how can you carry that monstrosity?" Sango smiled, and she replied, "Easy…I've been trained to use it since I was about five, so it's almost like a part of my body now. To demonstrate her skill with the weapon, she took aim at a nearby tree, and called out, **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"** The huge boomerang sailed through the air in a graceful arc, and when it came back, Sango easily caught it with one hand. Kirara meowed from her spot on Sango's shoulder, and Serena said, "Oh wow..she's so cute!! What's her name?" Sango replied, "Her name is Kirara, and she's a firecat demon…not to mention my closest friend aside from Kagome and Miroku." Sesshomaru said, "My name is Sesshomaru, and it pleases me to meet you." Serena said, "He's sure full of himself…" Jaken was enraged at this affront to his lord's honor, and he screamed, **"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LORD SESSHOMARU, YOU LITTLE TWIT?! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD TO STILL BE DRAWING BREATH!!" **Sesshomaru said, "Jaken…thank you." Kagome said, "Watch your mouth, okay? Sesshomaru's not to be trifled with. He's Inuyasha's full-demon half-brother, and a Demon Lord on top of it." Rin came up last, and she said, "My name's Rin. What's yours?" Serena decided that she liked this young girl, and she said, "Hello, Rin. My name's Serena. The black cat is my adv…pet, Luna, and the white one is the…pet of my friend Mina. His name's Artemis." Mina, the other blonde Sailor Scout, stepped up. She said, "I'm Mina…Mina Aino. Hello, Rin." Lita came next, then Raye, and Ami. Finally, Darien introduced himself. He'd removed his costume after the fight, and he now wore a green jacket with black pants. Serena said, "Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving!" The other Sailor Scouts rolled their eyes, but they said nothing, since they were rather hungry as well.

Once they'd all sat down and picked a kabob of roasted fish, everyone began chatting, mostly about what they planned on doing with their lives. Kagome then asked the big question. She turned to Serena, and said, "What happened that brought you here to the Feudal Era?" The Sailor Scouts gasped, and even the normally calm Darien got a look of surprise on his face. Serena replied, "We'd just taken out another monster sent by Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse. She's after the life force of all humans on Earth, which she plans on using to conquer the world by turning everyone into her zombie slaves. Anyway, we were heading back home, when this weird purple smoke came out of the blue. We lost consciousness, and when we woke up, we were here." That monster that Inuyasha took out showed up, and he demanded that we surrender our powers so he could turn them over to his master."

Sango asked, "Did you see any markings on it..like a weird pattern on its back?" Lita replied, "Actually, yes. It had a mark shaped like a huge spider…almost like a scar." Inuyasha growled out, "Damn…so it was Naraku!!" Ami spoke up just then. She said, "Naraku?" Kagome replied, "He's an evil half-demon made up of a bunch of demons that took over the rotting soul of a human bandit named Onigumo. Fifty years ago, he sold his soul after being badly burned in a fire, and the demons gave him a new, powerful form…Naraku. He set about turning Inuyasha and his friend Kikyo against each other. He took Kikyo's form first and fired arrows at Inuyasha, and then he took Inuyasha's form and mortally wounded Kikyo. She died, taking the Shikon Jewel with her…until it was reborn with me five hundred years later." Raye replied, "Y-you mean…you're Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kagome replied, "Yes..but I'm nothing like her." Inuyasha added, "That's for sure…she's much better than Kikyo." Kagome said, "Anyway..back to Naraku. He's become EXTREMELY powerful, since he's got most of the Shikon Jewel. It's a pink orb-shaped jewel that can amplify one's power greatly, and when it's complete, it can grant the user a single wish…if their heart is pure. Naraku wants to use it to conquer the world…but we're all gonna stop that heinous monster." Serena asked, "What's he done to the rest of you?" Miroku replied, "He cursed my family, starting with my grandfather…with a curse known as the Wind Tunnel. Both my grandfather and my father were consumed by theirs, and my own Wind Tunnel grows slightly larger every year. If Naraku isn't slain…I'll be joining my family in the afterlife." Sango held Miroku's hand, and even Serena, as clueless as she acted sometimes, could see that she loved the monk. She said, "He wiped out my entire family…aside from my younger brother Kohaku, who he now controls with a corrupted Shikon Jewel shard in his back. The only family I have left…is Kirara. She's been at my side since I got her for my third birthday…and she's been in my family for a long time. She's always with me, and believe me..she's a fierce opponent in battle. I fully intend to destroy Naraku and rescue my brother from his grip, no matter what." Kagome put her hands on her friend's shoulders, and she said, "We'll all be here to help, Sango…count on it!" Sango hugged her best friend, and she replied, "Thank you, Kagome…I don't know what I'd do without your friendship." Serena said, "Why haven't you taken him out yet…oh let me guess…you're too weak, right Kagome?" Kagome went rigid, and Shippo said, "Uh-oh…this is gonna get ugly!" Kagome walked up to Serena and shouted, **"DON'T YOU CALL ME WEAK, YOU BLONDE DITZ!! I'VE REDUCED WHOLE HOARDES OF DEMONS INTO DUST, AND I ALMOST KILLED NARAKU NOT ONCE…BUT TWICE!! HE RUNS LIKE A COWARD AT THE LAST SECOND!! IF YOU CALL ME 'WEAK' ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA BELT YOU SO HARD, YOUR HEAD'S GONNA RING FOR A WEEK!"**

Serena replied, "Go ahead, hit me with your best shot." Kagome reared her fist back and socked Serena, sending the blonde sprawling. She picked herself up and charged at Kagome, and when she went to throw a punch, Sango caught it, and pinned the girl to a tree. Serena tried to pull free, but Sango was easily twice as strong, and a highly skilled fighter. Her brown eyes blazed with anger, as she said, "You try and punch my friend again, and I'll feed you to Kirara." Serena looked fit to bust a gut, as she regarded the small two-tailed feline. She was roughly the size of Luna and Artemis, and so she replied, "That little fuzzball…she's just a kitten!" Sango said, "Kirara, transform!" The firecat meowed, and then a wall of fire engulfed her form. When it cleared, a huge saber-fanged cat stood there, with fire wreathing her tails and paws. Her fangs were massive, easily two feet long, and she was larger than most horses. She strode up to Sango's side, and gently rubbed her massive head against the demon slayer, purring. She then faced Serena, and growled menacingly, her fangs less than half an inch from her face. Serena paled, and then Kagome said, "Inuyasha…let me have your beads…I've got a plan for Meatball Head." Inuyasha smiled, and then Kagome removed the beads. She walked over to Serena, and while Sango held the girl in place, she slid them around her neck. After she and Sango backed off, Kagome shouted, **"SIT, MEATBALL HEAD…SIT!!"** The blonde was face-planted into the ground, making a small hole. She groaned out, "Oh..god that hurts…" Sango said, "That'll teach you to insult my best friend, you ditz!"

A short time later, everyone got ready for bed. Kagome said, "After we have breakfast tomorrow, we'll head for Kaede's village. She's a good friend of ours, and you can all stay at the village until we can find a way to get you home. The Sailor Scouts agreed, and then they all fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for all of them.

**  
Next Chapter: The group travels to Kaede's village, and once Kaede is informed of the circumstances which left Serena and her group in the Feudal Era, she kindly allows them to stay in the village. Intent on helping out, the Sailor Scouts all find a way to pitch in. Meanwhile, Naraku dispatches a hoarde of his demonic soldiers to attack the village, and it's up to Inuyasha's group and the Sailor Scouts to protect the villagers. Can they emerge victorious? Find out next time in Chapter Two: Protecting The Village**


	2. Protecting The Village

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** After the Sailor Scouts band together with Inuyasha's group, they all set out for Kaede's village. Upon their arrival, Kaede extends a warm welcome to the new arrivals, and once she is brought up to speed on Naraku's newest plot, she allows Sailor Moon and her friends to stay in the village. To show their thanks, they all try to pitch in and help out. Meanwhile, Naraku dispatches an army of demons to the village with orders to snatch Kagome's Shikon Jewel shards, and the Sailor Scouts' Imperium Crystals. The two groups must combine their efforts to destroy the massive demon swarm.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim any rights to any of the characters. Inuyasha and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**Chapter Two: Protecting the Village**

As the sun came up over the horizon, Kagome opened her eyes and stretched, ready to start another brand new day. Looking around her, she saw Sango doing some light stretching, while Kirara rolled around, playing with a catnip ball that Kagome had brought with her from her time. Shippo was washing his hands and face in the nearby river, along with Rin, while Jaken waited impatiently. He grumbled, "Will you two hurry up, before breakfast gets..**OUCH!!**" Sesshomaru tossed a small rock at the imp, and said, "Jaken, be quiet!" Miroku said a prayer to bring luck upon his friends, and Inuyasha set about giving Kagome a hand with pouring some bowls of cereal.

In the meantime, all of the Sailor Scouts were up, aside from Serena. Luna began lightly pawing at the blonde, only to have her mumble, "Just gimme five more minutes, mama…then I'll be ready for school…" Luna said, "Serena…breakfast is almost ready. It's time to wake up!" Finally, the girl sat up slowly, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She said, "Luna…could you try getting this blasted bead necklace off? I don't wanna get 'sat' again." Luna said, "Lie down, Serena…I'll try to pull it off." Serena complied, and Luna took hold of the necklace in her mouth, and began to gently pull, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't budge. Luna said, "Serena…I can't do anything. It's got some kind of spell on it." Serena stormed over to Kagome, and said, **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS NECKLACE THAT IT WON'T COME OFF? I DON'T WANNA GET SAT EVERY TIME YOU THROW A HISSY-FIT!!"** Kagome stood up and looked at Sailor Moon with fire burning in her brown eyes. Shippo said, "Here we go again…three…two…one…and…" **"SIT, MEATBALL HEAD!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!", **Serena hit the ground hard, and each additional 'sit' slammed her deeper into the dirt. She groaned, "Oh man…not again." Shippo shook his head, and said, "Dimwit...that's what happens when you make Kagome mad..." Kagome waited for the blonde to get up, and then she said, "For your information…there's a special spell on those beads that prevent anyone other than me from taking them off…and I don't plan on doing that, until you learn to treat me with respect. You and your friends are stuck here with us until we get rid of Naraku, so we need to work together. Now then…let's get breakfast started, and then we can head over to Kaede's village and see what she's got to say." Ami said, "Excuse me, Kagome…who is this Kaede person that you're talking about?" Kagome finished pouring a bowl of corn flakes for herself, and then she answered, "She's a priestess that lives in the village where we always stay whenever we need to rest, or if we need more information on Naraku. She's very kind, wise, and I'm sure you'll be able to stay there in her village." Ami swallowed a mouthful of Cheerios, before replying, "That sounds nice. What do you think, Raye?" The raven-haired Sailor Scout flashed the thumbs-up, since she was currently working on chewing a mouthful of apple. Mina, the other blonde Scout, was having Frosted Flakes, while Lita had Lucky Charms. Darien was having Rice Crispies, and Serena was having Cookie Crisp…her favorite. Inuyasha said, "Hang on…I smell a demon…a WOLF demon, to be exact. I swear, his timing sucks!"

Before long, a whirlwhind appeared, and Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. Seconds later, Kouga appeared. He was the leader of a tribe of wolf demons, and constanly bickered with Inuyasha over Kagome's affections. He strode up, and said, "Hey there, mutt…how's my woman doing?" Inuyasha growled out, "None of your business, ya mangy wolf…and **SHE'S NOT 'YOUR' WOMAN! AS OF NOW, HER AND I ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER!!"**

Kouga was incensed. He shouted, **"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE…"** Kagome replied, "No, Kouga..I haven't done anything aside from telling him that I love him. Kouga, please don't fight..I love Inuyasha, and that's not going to change." The wolf demon replied, "No way, Kagome…I'm not gonna let him have you…he's too weak to..**OOF!!" **Kouga went flying, as Inuyasha belted him with full force. Wiping blood from his split lip, Kouga was about to challenge Inuyasha again, when Sesshomaru charged him with blinding speed. He pinned the wolf-demon to a tree, and said, "Kagome has made her choice clear, wolf. She has chosen my younger brother. If you do not leave them alone…Inuyasha will have every right to kill you in defense of his future wife. Leave now…or **I** will kill you on my brother's behalf." Kouga replied, "Since when do you care about that…" Kouga choked, as Sesshomaru applied pressure. The demon lord replied, **"LEAVE NOW**…or you **WILL** die!!" He dropped Kouga, and the wolf ran off as fast as he could. Sesshomaru strode up to his brother, and he said, "He shouldn't bother you again…but should he…I will make it his final mistake." Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." The demon lord looked down at her, and he replied, "My brother has chosen to spend his life with you…and as his only remaining family member, I intend to make amends for my past mistake of treating him as an outcast…like something that needed to be destroyed. I will protect him, as well as the one he has chosen to spend his life with…not to mention your companions." Kagome smiled, and then she said, "Let's get going. Kaede's village is about two hours from here." Serena said, "Aww man…how are we gonna get there?" Miroku said, "I'm riding with Sango and Shippo on Kirara…and Kagome's walking with Inuyasha. It's not actually that far..we'll be there before noon if we keep a decent pace." Serena felt encouraged by that, and then Luna jumped onto her shoulder. She said, "Well, Serena…time to hit the trail." Artemis hopped onto Mina's shoulder, while Darien fell into step alongside Serena. Lita, Raye, and Ami followed behind them, while Kirara launched into the air, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo riding her as they would a horse. Sesshomaru walked alongside and slightly behind his younger half-brother, while Rin and Jaken followed along. Together, the group set out for Kaede's, unaware that they were being watched.

**In an old castle, hidden in the land to the east…**

Naraku was watching as Inuyasha and his friends travelled to their home village, courtesy of one of his many Saimyousho. The demonic wasps served as Naraku's spies, and whatever they saw, he could see through the mirror of his oldest incarnation, Kanna. She was small, and pale-skinned. Unless she was taking orders or responding to questions, she barely ever spoke…a polar opposite of her younger sister, Kagura. Kanna was a demon of the void of nothingness, while Kagura was a wind sorceress. Unliked Kanna, Kagura was extremely free-spirited, and she'd made several attempts to escape from Naraku…to no avail. Naraku's other incarnation, the evil Hakudoshi, entered the room. He said, "What are you orders, Naraku?" The evil half-demon responded, "For now…remain here…ALL of you. I intend to dispatch a demon army to test the mettle of Inuyasha and his group..as well as the new arrivals. I plan on taking the Jewel Shards of Inuyasha's little friend Kagome…and the Imperium Crystals from the new group of brats. With the combined powers…I shall rule **ALL! HAHAHA!!" **With a wave of his hand, hundreds of demon warriors materialized, and Naraku sent them off in pursuit of Inuyasha and his friends.

**  
Kaede's Village…**

Just before noon, the group of friends arrived at Kaede's village, and the elderly woman came out to greet them. She said, "Hello, Kagome. I'm glad to see you've arrived safely…the amount of demons in the area has been increasing. Naraku is planning something..so don't let down your guard." Kagome replied, "We know, Kaede…Inuyasha killed one of his monsters last night, and we all destroyed another one yesterday morning." Kaede replied, "I see…by the way, who might your new friends be?"

Serena stepped up, and said, "Hi there! I'm Serena Tsukino." Ami followed, and then came Raye, Lita, and Mina, along with Darien. Luna and Artemis finished up, and then Kaede asked, "So…what brings you here?" Serena replied, "My friends and I…we're known as the Sailor Scouts. Our goal is to protect Earth from the evil forces of Queen Beryl and her Negaverse minions…but this Naraku goon somehow brought us here. He seems to be after our Imperium Crystals, which are contained within these wands, which we use to transform into our Sailor Scout forms when danger calls."

Kaede replied, "I see. In that case…you must band together with Inuyasha and the others…only then will you be able to eventually return home, after destroying Naraku. He is far too powerful for you to fight alone." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both pulled out their swords, and before Serena could ask what was going on, Kagome said, "Looks like Naraku's found us…there's a ton of demons on the way!" The Sailor Scouts transformed, and while the villagers headed for safety, Inuyasha and the others got set to take out the demonic hoarde.

Inuyasha started things off by tearing apart a pack of six incoming demons with his claws, while Kagome fired an arrow into the center of the pack, turning at least fifty of them into dust. Miroku knew that the village would be in danger if he attempted to use his Wind Tunnel, so he used his sacred Buddhist sutras instead, which proved to be more than up to the task of annhilating these weaker demons. Sango called out, **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"**, and sent the huge boomerang flying into the pack of demons. Thirty of them were cut down, and Kirara lit into them with her claws and fangs, dispatching thirty of them in the span of five minutes. Shippo was staying back out of the fight with Rin. Sesshomaru jumped up and over a huge demon, as it tried to bash him with a giant club. Before the monster could recover, Sesshomaru sliced it to pieces with the glowing whip of demon energy that he could extend from his fingers. Another seventy demons went down to a spray of his acidic venom, and then he pulled out his sword Tokijin. He aimed the blade at the right side of the formation of demons, and then he called out, **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"** Electric blue energy blasted forward, and obliterated the mass of evil creatures.

Sailor Moon called out, **"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!"**, and let the weapon fly. The magically-energized golden weapon tore through twenty monsters, demolishing them. Raye called out **"MARS FIRE…IGNITE!!"** Her fireball incinerated another forty of the monsters, and Ami added her efforts when she called out,** "MERCURY AQUA MIST!!"** Twenty demons were obliterated by Ami's attack.Mina launched her assault with the call of **"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!"**, chalking up thirty kills for Sailor Venus. Lita called out **"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"** Eighty more demons were ripped to pieces by the deadly lightning bolts. Tuxedo Mask tossed his roses, and the mystical energy contained within the flowers allowed them to strike down twenty-five of the vile creatures. The leader of the demonic pack stepped forward, and he said, "I will level this village myself, and then devour every last man, woman, and child…until I have the Shikon Jewel shards from Kagome…and the Imperium Silver Crystals. Turn them over now…or watch as I wipe this pitiful village off the face of the earth." Inuyasha shouted, **"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR KAGOME, YOU PIECE OF BOTTOM-FEEDING GARBAGE!! IF YOU EVEN TAKE ONE STEP TOWARDS HER OR THIS VILLAGE, I'LL BLAST YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL SO FAST, IT'LL MAKE NARAKU'S HOLLOW-SKULLED HEAD SPIN, WHEREVER THAT COWARDLY SCUM IS HIDING!!"**

The demon replied, "Big words..is the little doggy mad…coming to defend your weak little playmate?" Kagome stepped up, and she shouted, **"I'M NOT WEAK, YOU UGLY HORROR FILM REJECT FROM HELL!! NOBODY IS GONNA THREATEN ME, OR MY FRIENDS…UNLESS THEY WANT TO DEAL WITH ME. WHEN YOU GET TO HELL, TELL 'EM INUYASHA AND I SENT YOU..YOU'LL GET A GROUP DISCOUNT!!" **

Kagome readied an arrow, and she said, "Inuyasha…launch your Backlash Wave right as my arrow takes off…we'll nail him together." The half-demon smiled, and he replied, "Just say the word, Kagome!" The raven-haired girl took a firm bead on the huge monster in front of her, and then she let the arrow fly. At the same time, Inuyasha called out **"BACKLASH WAVE!!"** The combination of Kagome's sacred arrow, and the power of Inuyasha's lethal Backlash Wave, blew the demon to bits. With all of the demons gone, Kaede and the other villagers came out of hiding. She said, "My thanks to you all…and that was wonderful teamwork, Inuyasha and Kagome. You two seem much closer now…what happened?" Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist, and she happily replied, "We've confessed our love to each other, Kaede. We'll always be together now…and I don't want anyone other than him. Even though he's half demon, I love him for who he is…it's his demon half that gives him the strength to protect me and the others, and his human half allows him to love me…it's the best of both worlds." Kaede smiled, and she replied, "I pray that you both find eternal happiness, and that you both live a long life together." Kagome hugged the elderly priestess gently, and Inuyasha gently shook her hand, making sure not to squeeze too hard. Once that was done, everyone split up to find something to do until dinner.

Serena decided to go for a bath in the nearby hotspring, and the other Sailor Scouts followed suit. Luna and Artemis stood by, while Tuxedo Mask struck up a conversation with some of the villagers. Miroku and Sango went for a walk, while Shippo and Rin began coloring, as they relaxed inside Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru headed off into the woods with Jaken, and the two of them began looking for fresh game, since Sesshomaru wasn't very fond of human food.

Inuyasha went out into the nearby meadow with Kagome, and once they reached a clearing, Inuyasha sat down against a tree, and Kagome got herself comfortable on his lap. She said, "Thank you, Inuyasha…both for sticking up for me, and for defending me from that demon." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome, and he soon felt her hands running through his long silver hair, eventually working their way up to his ears. Normally, he hated anyone touching them, but when Kagome rubbed them…he enjoyed it. It relaxed him, just like being around her did. She had never been afraid of him, and no matter what, she'd never left his side. He said, "I love you, Kagome…and I want to ask you this…when Naraku is finally dead, will you…be my wife?" Kagome smiled, and then she replied, "Yes, Inuyasha…I've always loved you, and I've just turned eighteen, so I'm old enough to marry you when we finally give Naraku what he deserves. All we need to do is talk to my family. I know that my mother will be thrilled, since she already considers you as one of the family…and my brother will love it too…you know how he idolizes you." Inuyasha kissed her again, breathing in her sweet scent of roses and vanilla. He said, "Kagome…when I'm with you, I feel so…content and secure. Thank you for letting me into your heart, Kagome. I promise you that I will always love you, and that I will remain faithful to you until the end of eternity." Kagome replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha…always and forever." They kissed again under the first stars in the twilight sky, and then Inuyasha said, "I smell stew cooking from the village, Kagome. Let's head back for dinner." Kagome smiled, and then she stood up. Inuyasha walked hand-in-hand with her over to Kaede's home, and she dished up bowls of the freshly-made stew, along with some bread and cheese. After the meal, Kagome announced that she and Inuyasha were now officially engaged, and Sango hugged her, while the Sailor Scouts all smiled…especially Serena. She looked over at Darien, her boyfriend. She thought to herself, _'I can admit my feelings, just like Kagome and Inuyasha did. Tomorrow at lunch, I'm telling Darien how I feel about him!'_

After dinner was cleaned up, Kagome passed out some packages of chocolate chip cookies that she'd baked at home, and then she played a game of cards with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They played a few hands, and then all of them got set for bed. Everyone was soon sleeping peacefully, and they needed it, after the long battle earlier in the day.

**Next Chapter:** **Inuyasha and the others discuss how they plan to go about tracking Naraku down and destroying him, while Serena finally confesses her love to Darien. Naraku is determined to get what he wants, and so he personally leads the next attack, along with Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Serena's Confession and Naraku's Attack.**


	3. Serena's Confession and Naraku's Attack

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** As the new day begins, Inuyasha and the others begin planning their strategy to bring Naraku down once and for all, while Serena goes to find Darien, for the purpose of confessing her feelings for him. Meanwhile, Naraku sets out to personally take the Shikon Jewel shards and the Imperium Silver Crystals. Will Inuyasha and his group be able to send Naraku packing, and will Serena be able to confess her love to Darien? Find out in this chapter.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim any rights to the characters from either series. Inuyasha, and all associated characters, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon, and all associated characters are property of Toei Animation.**

**Inuyasha's song for Kagome: 'All I Need Is You'-Kenny Rogers**

**Kagome's song for Inuyasha: 'Born To Give My Love To You'-Martina McBride**

**Chapter Three: Serena's Confession and Naraku's Attack**

The new morning began with a lovely sunrise over Kaede's village, and within a half-hour, Inuyasha and all of his friends were up and ready to begin their day. As usual, Serena tried to sleep in, but Luna wouldn't allow it. She spoke up as loud as she could, **"SERENA, GET UP!! DO YOU WANT A WARM BREAKFAST OR DON'T YOU?!"** The blonde sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sango said, "Somebody's not a morning person, I see…" Serena mumbled, "How can you be so cheerful…it's only…Luna, what time is it?" The black-furred cat replied, "It's eight-thirty, Serena…judging by the position of the sun in the sky. I can smell breakfast cooking, so let's go before we're too late." Serena pulled her clothes on, and then she headed into the main room of the hut.

When she had finally gotten herself comfortable, Serena asked, "What's for breakfast, Ami?" The blue-haired Sailor Scout replied, "Bacon and eggs, Serena. Kagome brought some back with her from the modern era." Kagome finished up preparing the meal, and once she'd dished up the food, Miroku asked for blessings from the heavens, and then everyone dug in. Serena looked over at the huge amount of food on Inuyasha's plate, and it made her head spin. She asked, "How can you eat that much food?" Inuyasha swallowed a mouthful of bacon, and then he replied, "Half-demons, and full demons…they can eat a lot more than humans can…and we WON'T get fat." Sango added, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's particular demon type, dog demons, they have incredibly high metabolisms, and extremely powerful muscles. They're also one of the longest-lived races of demons, and they're incredibly loyal to those that they consider as part of their group. When they choose a mate…or wife…they stay with their lover for life." Kagome smiled at the thought…she couldn't imagine loving anyone other than Inuyasha. She said, "Thank you, Sango...you're a wonderful friend." The demon slayer replied, "You're welcome, Kagome." Serena turned to Darien, and she said, "Darien..I need to tell you something…promise me you won't laugh, please?" He turned to face the young blonde, and replied, "What is it, Serena?" Mustering up all her courage, Serena said, "Darien, I…I love you. I know you probably think I'm a goofy little crybaby…but I just had to tell you. I understand if…" Darien pulled Serena into a hug, and he then replied, "I love you too, Serena. You may be goofy…but you're also beautiful, kind, and loyal. That's why I love you." Darien and Serena kissed, before going back to eating their breakfast.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared away, Kagome and Sango washed them off in the river, while the others waited back at the hut. Once the girls returned, Inuyasha said, "Since we took out Naraku's demon hoard last night, he's gonna be out for blood now…in fact, he might come here himself to try and get what he wants. I'm not about to let that piece of scum cause any harm to the ones I care about most…especially Kagome. If Naraku wants to get to her..he's gonna have to go through me first!" Kagome hugged him, and then she said, "Inuyasha, I love you…thanks for being here for me." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed his fiancée, and then he replied, "I'll always be here to protect you, Kagome. I love you, and nobody's gonna take you away from me..not Kouga, not Naraku..NOBODY. I'll kill anyone that interferes with our love. Like Sango said…I've chosen you to become my wife, Kagome. That means that we're going to be together for eternity." The young raven-haired girl rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, and she said, "I'll never leave you either, Inuyasha…you'll be in my heart always." They kissed again, until Serena said, "Would you two like to be alone?" Kagome replied, "Mind your own business…unless you want me to say the three-letter 'S' word again." Serena replied, "Inuyasha, your brother wants to speak to you…something about a plan to go after Naraku." The half-demon said, "Perfect…Naraku, be afraid…be VERY afraid!"

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut's main room, and Sesshomaru nodded at his younger brother. He said, "Inuyasha, I spoke to several demons that I've known for many years now…I've often used them to keep tabs on Naraku's activities. His castle fortress is three days travel from here, hidden in the mountains to the east. It is a massive dwelling, and Naraku has his demonic barrier up around it. If he is planning to attack us, I would assume that he will wait until tonight, when he believes that he can catch your human companions at a time when the darkness will hamper their ability to fight. Therefore, I suggest allowing Kagome and the others to take it easy today…they will need to be in top condition for Naraku's attack this evening." Inuyasha replied, "Thanks, Sesshomaru…now then, let's have some lunch." Kagome smiled, and began pulling out some packs of Ramen noodles, along with a couple cans of soup from her large yellow backpack. After the food had been heated up, they dug in. Rin had never tried Ramen before, so she was unsure of it. Kagome said, "Don't worry, Rin…it's good. I wouldn't give you anything that I thought would hurt you." Rin smiled back at the older girl, and then she tried a small mouthful of the noodles. Finding the soup to her liking, she happily dug into her meal. After they had all finished eating, Serena got up to get rid of her empty bowl, when she tripped, splashing her soda all over both Kagome and Sango. Kagome shouted, **"YOU CLUMSY DITZ…THIS WAS THE LAST CLEAN PAIR OF CLOTHES I HAD WITH ME!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT'S GONNA TAKE TO GET THIS STAIN OUT?!"** Serena replied, "I hope you don't kiss your boyfriend with that mouth…" Kagome shouted, **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION…I DO, AND HE LIKES IT!! SIT, MEATBALL HEAD!!"** Serena hit the ground, and then Sango decked her, before they both headed for the hotspring, with Kirara close behind them.

The two of them finished their bath, and they'd just finished drying and putting their newly-dried clothes back on, when they heard Inuyasha call out, **"TAKE COVER…IT'S NARAKU!!" **The villagers ran for their lives, as Naraku appeared, along with Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi…not to mention a massive army of demon warriors. He said, "Well…hello, half-breed. It's been awhile." Inuyasha shouted, **"YOU'RE ALL TALK, NARAKU..WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE SO I CAN SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS, PERMANENTLY!!"** Kagome and Sango readied their weapons, and Hakudoshi went airborne, diving straight at Kagome, intent on stabbing the blade of his spear into her heart. She saw him coming, and drilled an arrow right into his heart, blowing him into dust. Sango cut down thirty demons with her katana, and then she unleashed Hiraikotsu, tearing apart sixty more monsters with the massive boomerang. Kirara's claws and fangs sent another fifty demons to their doom. Inuyasha unleashed his Wind Scar, blowing away one thousand demon warriors in a single strike. Miroku sucked several hundred of the evil beings into his Wind Tunnel, until Naraku brought his Saimyousho out to play. The insects would poison Miroku if he sucked them in, and so he placed the holy beads and shroud back over his cursed hand. Jaken stepped forward, and called out, **"VILE INSECTS FROM HELL…FEEL THE POWER OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!"** The little imp unleashed a fierce blast of flame from his staff, and incinerated the demonic wasps. Sesshomaru called out, **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"**, sending one hundred more demons to oblivion. Serena killed thirty when she launched her attack, with the call of **"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!".** Raye fried fifty of them, as she called out **"MARS FIRE…IGNITE!!"** Ami called out **"MERCURY AQUA MIST!!",** and destroyed twenty of the beasts. Mina gave the call of **"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!" **Lita unleashed her fury on sixty demon scumbags to the call of **"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"**

With only a few of his demon warriors left, Naraku stood there in front of them, along with his two remaining minions, Kagura the wind sorceress, and Kanna, the small, pale female demon with the soul-collecting mirror. Kagome turned to face the Sailor Scouts, and she said, "Don't look at that mirror...she'll suck out your soul and make you into Naraku's slave." Naraku said, "Ah...if it isn't the little fiery hothead Kagome. What a pity that your new friends aren't much help...unless you intend for them to distract me. **HAHAHA!!"** Kagome shouted, **"SHUT UP NARAKU!! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR VOICE, I'M SICK OF YOU MEDDLING IN MY FRIEND'S LIVES...AND I'M DAMNED SICK OF YOU!! JUST DIE AND GO TO HELL!!" **Energy flared up around Kagome, and she notched an arrow into her bow. Seconds later, she sent it flying, and even though Naraku moved, it blew away half of the demon hoard that he'd brought along. Serena was in shock...this raven-haired girl that couldn't transform..she'd just destroyed close to five hundred demons with one arrow. Luna, her black-furred feline guardian, said, "Serena, I'm sensing a great deal of power emanating from Kagome...power that is far greater than yours. Also, I'm sensing...fear from Naraku. He fears both Kagome AND Inuyasha." Serena replied, "Why? What could Inuyasha possibly do to..." Inuyasha stepped up, pulled Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, and then he said, "You want a demonstration, ya whiny little crybaby? Here, watch this!" He then turned to face his hated enemy, and shouted, **"HEY, NARAKU...TODAY'S THE DAY THAT I SEND YOU TO THE FIRES OF HELL...NOW DIE!! ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"** Six-foot long spears of diamond crystal launched off of the blade of Tetsusaiga, and tore into Naraku. Kagome unleashed an arrow that just barely missed his heart, and the evil half-demon teleported away, in pieces. Inuyasha and Kagome both shot Serena a look of death, and Kagome said, "How's that, little miss meatball head?" Serena got up in Kagome's face, and said, "Go ahead...call me that ONE more time, and I'll..." Kagome's brown eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha backed away, knowing what was coming next. Kagome shouted, **"SIT, MEATBALL HEAD!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!" **Serena slammed into the ground repeatedly, and when she was done, Sango picked her up, and belted her hard enough that she went out like a light. She turned to face two of the other Sailor Scouts, Lita and Raye. She said, "How do you two put up with her?" While Lita picked Serena up and handed her to Darien, Raye replied, "Believe me...you have NO idea how annoying she can get at times." Luna finally interceded, and said, "Serena has the potential to be a great warrior...she just hasn't reached it yet." Her white-furred feline companion, Artemis, replied, "From what I've seen, Luna...if she doesn't stop being a ditz soon..we could all be in very real danger from this Naraku..he's rather powerful." Kagome and Inuyasha went for a walk together, so that Kagome could relax from the stress of battle...not to mention dealing with the immature Sailor Scout leader.

As the two of them walked hand-in-hand to their favorite spot, Kagome said, "Inuyasha...thank you for backing me up over there. That little blonde pain...she just makes me so angry, that I'm tempted to ask Sango to pound her to a pulp." Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes with his own golden ones, and replied, "Kagome, whenever you need to talk, just come find me. Remember that I love you, and I'll always be here for you. I swore that I'd always protect you no matter what, even if I have to lay down my life for you." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a hug, and then she replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha." The two of them kissed each other deeply, and after they had to come up for air, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I'd like to sing for you. It's a song called 'Born To Give My Love To You', by a singer from my era named Martina McBride." Inuyasha replied, "I'd love to hear you sing, Kagome…you've got such a pretty voice." The raven-haired girl smiled, and then she began singing for the one she loved with all her heart.

_'I don't know what brought us here  
Something in the stars said you and me  
I don't know where this feeling comes from  
Surely it was meant to be  
For I have know you even in my dreams  
My eyes are open, my heart can see_

_As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you_

_Heaven must be holding on  
To all the love I'm feeling now  
Here we are this is a moment  
I believe it's our turn somehow  
Hearts together, hands across the night  
One forever, finally in sight_

_As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you_

_I was born to give my love to you  
(I was born to give my love to you)  
I was born to give my love to you  
I was born to give my love to you.'_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, and he said, "I've never heard anything more beautiful, Kagome. I've got one for you too…one that I heard on those funny round things…" Kagome said, "You mean CD's, Inuyasha?" The half-demon replied, "Yeah. Anyway, I heard this one song called 'All I Need Is You', by a guy named Kenny Rogers…I think it's a perfect song for us." Kagome kissed him, and then Inuyasha began to sing.

_Sometimes when I'm down and alone  
I feel just like a child with out a home  
The love you give me keeps me hangin' on, honey  
All I ever need is you_

You're my first love, you're my last  
You're my future, you're my past  
Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey  
All I ever need is you

_Winters come and then they go  
And we watch the melting snow  
Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do  
Give me a reason to build my world around you  
_  
_( World around you )_

Some men follow rainbows I am told  
Some men search for silver, some for gold  
But I found my treasures in my soul  
And all I ever need is you

Without love I'd never find the way  
Through ups and downs of every single day  
And I won't sleep at night until you say  
Honey, all I ever need is you

La, La, La, La, La, La  
The love you give me keeps me hangin' on  
Honey, all I'll ever need is you

La, La, La, La, La, La  
But I found my treasures in my soul  
Honey, and all I ever need is you

La, La, La, La, La, La.'

Kagome said, "That was wonderful, Inuyasha…thank you!" He replied, "No, Kagome…you're wonderful. I want to thank you…both for being my friend, and for loving me. Until I met you, I had no place to go…nobody that I could turn to. Now that I'm with you, I feel happy and content. Falling in love with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kagome…and I promise that I will always love you." Kagome kissed him, and then she snuggled up against his chest. The two lovers spent the next few hours sitting together under the stars, before heading back to join the others so that they could head back to Kaede's village.

**  
Next Chapter: News of a pack of demons that goes around slaughtering human villages for sport reaches Kaede's village, causing Inuyasha and his friends to head out on a mission to save the day. Will they be able to stop these marauding demons? Find out next time in Chapter Four: The Unsung Heroes.**


	4. The Unsung Heroes

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary: ****With Naraku out of the picture for a short time, Inuyasha and the others begin another new day, until they receive word of a demon pack terrorizing a nearby village. The group sets out to end the threat of this marauding army of demons. Along the way, they once again meet up with Kouga, and the annoying wolf-demon receives a serious pounding from Inuyasha. When the group makes their way into the besieged village, a massive battle ensues between them and the demons. It's up to Inuyasha and his friends to save the villagers from certain destruction.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with either series. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**  
Song for this chapter: 'Men of Destiny'-MIO**

**Chapter Four: The Unsung Heroes**

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up with the first hints of the morning light. The half- demon looked over at the gorgeous raven-haired woman that he loved. She stretched out, and then she rolled up her sleeping bag, while the others did likewise. Inuyasha said, "Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well last night?" With a smile on her pretty face, Kagome replied, "Yeah, I did. How about you?" The half-demon grinned, and he replied, "I always sleep well whenever you're nearby, Kagome. Just having you near me makes me feel content. I love you, and only you." Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and then she replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango were the next ones to wake up, followed by Kirara and Shippo. Sesshomaru and Rin woke up next, along with Jaken. For once, Serena woke up without Luna having to resort to pulling her out of bed, and Raye looked down at the black-furred feline. She said, "I wonder if Serena's sick…she's actually awake with the rest of us." Luna said, "Maybe this is a sign that she's finally accepted her destiny." With a yawn, Serena said, "What's for breakfast…I'm starving." Luna rolled her eyes, and then Kagome said, "Today's breakfast menu…rice cakes, cereal, or fruit." Serena took a bowl of Cookie Crisp, while the rest of the group, aside from Shippo, went for the fruit. Shippo chose Apple Jacks, and Rin selected an apple, along with three rice cakes. Once they'd finished breakfast, they headed back to Kaede's to rest for a short time, unaware that they would soon be taking another road trip.

**Kaede's village, two hours later…**

Kagome was playing a game of cards out in the meadow with Inuyasha, while Shippo and Rin played hide-and-seek under the watchful eyes of Jaken. Sesshomaru was scouting around through the woods surrounding the village in order to make sure no threats were present. Miroku was helping Kaede chop up some herbs, while Sango practiced with her Hiraikotsu. Serena and Darien were taking a walk around the village, while Ami and Mina helped a young couple do some housework. Being the tomboy that she was, Lita decided to go and spar with Sango, while Raye went in to help Kaede.

Once the morning chores were done, everyone headed into Kaede's hut for lunch. The Sailor Scouts and Darien ate outside, while Inuyasha and his group sat in a circle around the firepit in the center of the main room. Kirara was off to the side, eating alongside Luna and Artemis. Kagome turned to Sango, and she said, "How was your practice routine, Sango?" The demon slayer swallowed a mouthful of her stew, and then she replied, "It was great, Kagome. Lita joined me for a sparring session afterwards…and I have to say this..she's a terrific fighter." Miroku said, "Raye is quite adept at cooking, and she's been helping Kaede quite a bit." Inuyasha said, "Ya know, it's too quiet around here..makes me nervous." Kagome said, "Careful, Inuyasha…you never know when something might come up." Just then, Inuyasha's sharp ears picked up a conversation between a frantic young man and Kaede. The group made their way outside, and saw that the Sailor Scouts were already waiting on the sidelines. Luna had apparently mustered them into getting ready.

The young man said, "Lady Kaede…it was horrible! These demons have-they've been running around terrorizing villages to the east of this one for the past two days now. They're looking for anything valuable…or just generally looking for young human females that they can take away as either food or slaves." Kagome said, "That's terrible! Where are they now?" The man turned to face Kagome, and he replied, "They headed east after they ransacked my village…but trust me, you don't want to go after them. A lovely young girl like you…they'd make a slave out of you for sure. Same for your friend there with the boomerang, and the other five girls there." Serena spoke up, **"NO DEMON'S GONNA MAKE ME INTO THEIR SLAVE…I AM SAILOR MOON, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!!"** Kagome replied, "Serena, pipe down. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'm trying to find out where these demons are heading. They need to be stopped, and now!" Inuyasha said, "If any of those pieces of filth touch Kagome…I'll rip them into pieces with my bare hands. I love her, and I'll defend her to my dying breath." Kagome smiled at her half-demon fiance, and then she said, "Don't worry..we can handle these demons. Inuyasha here is half-demon, Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk, and Kirara is a firecat demon. We've also got Sesshomaru the Demon Lord, and I have strong spiritual powers. We're more than a match for these demons. Also…we've got our new friends, the Sailor Scouts. Just point us in the right direction, and those demons are going to regret the day they started attacking humans!" The young man replied, "They're two hours to the east. You'd better hurry…they'll reach the next village by nightfall." Kagome nodded, and then Kaede took the man to her hut for a warm meal, while Inuyasha and the others set out to save the day.

An hour later, the group was halfway to the village, when Inuyasha raised his hand, signalling the group to stop. He said, "Not that mangy wolf again…" Kouga appeared, and he said, "I've come for a challenge, half-breed. If I win, Kagome is mine forever…and you're dead. If you win…which you won't…I'll never try to take her from you again. Rules are: No swords, no assistance from your friends…just you and me, one-on-one." Inuyasha said, "Back off, you lousy flea-bitten wolf. We're on our way to save a nearby village from some marauding demons. Get outta my way, or I'll remove you myself." Kouga stepped up close to Inuyasha, and he said, "Take your best shot, you pathetic half-demon. I'll bet Kagome's only sticking with you out of sympathy." That did it. Inuyasha let out a growl that impressed even Sesshomaru, and Sango said, "That idiot…he just wrote his own death sentence!"

Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga and tackled him around the waist, the impact driving the wolf-demon back at least five feet. Kouga tried to shove Inuyasha off, only to suffer a bone-shattering punch to his lower right rib cage. Kouga was not only shocked, but he was also beginning to feel a slight bit of fear. Inuyasha was not only faster than he had been in the past, but he was considerably stronger as well. He managed to squirm free just before Inuyasha could get him in a choke hold, and he said, "Nice moves, mutt…now try this!!" Kouga tried to kick Inuyasha, but the half-demon caught him out of the air and slammed him to the ground…hard. Kouga could tell that Inuyasha wasn't playing…and that insulting him about Kagome's reason for staying at his side had been a mistake. Inuyasha said, "For some reason…Kagome respects you, and that's the ONLY reason I'm letting you live today. If you EVER challenge me for her again, I WILL kill you on the spot. Now get lost, fleabag!" Kouga ran off, and Sesshomaru said, "Well done, Inuyasha…you handled him in a most effective manner. You truly are worthy of being not only Kagome's husband, but also of being my brother." The two of them shook hands, and Inuyasha replied, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." The group then resumed their trek to the besieged village, hoping that they would still make it in time to save the village despite Kouga's interference.

**One hour later…**

The large trading village was doing its best to ward off the demon pack, but not even their most skilled Samurai or archers could bring down the demons. The leader of the group was a fierce tiger demon named Hirokugi, and he was armed with a huge spear. He grabbed a man that was trying to run away, and threw him into a tree, laughing as the rest of the humans around him tried to flee from his pack. He saw the large building in the center of the village, which was obviously the main storehouse. It would contain all the valuables of this settlement…exactly what he was after. He turned to a pair of his men, and said, "You two go and raid the storehouse, and bring back anything you find. The rest of you…round up the women and children so we can take 'em as slaves. The men…do what ya want with 'em."

His fun was cut short when one of his men let loose a blood-curdling scream, as a huge cat pounced on him, and literally shredded him with her claws. The feline was huge, much larger than a horse, and it had twin tails, with fire wreathing the tails and paws. Her fangs were enormous, and then he really got a shock…a pair of humans slid off of her back. One was male, obviously a monk. The other one was a female, and a demon slayer to boot. A male half-demon landed next, along with another human girl, and he was followed by a full-blooded demon lord. Five more human girls, and a young man wearing a black costume and a white mask on his face showed up to complete the group. He shouted, **"WHO DARES TO DEFY ME, THE GREAT HIROKUGI?!"**

Sailor Moon stepped up, and she said, **"I AM SAILOR MOON, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!! ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I SHALL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL…AND THAT MEANS YOU!!"**

Hirokugi laughed, and he said, "Haha…how amusing. What could you possibly do to me, little girl?" Serena replied, "Try this on for size, ugly…**MOON TIARA MAGIC!!"** The weapon struck Hirokugi in the chest, blasting away a large chunk of his armor, and opening up a nasty wound. He growled out, "You shall pay for that, you witch..**GET THEM!! LET NONE OF THEM LIVE!!"** The battle soon began raging, as villagers fled for their lives.

_'Eyes growing pale, staring at a flame  
The time has come to resign all you had  
Rights to remember, rights to grieve  
All denied, we fight on and on  
Even if all our lives burn out today  
Even then, do humans dream for tomorrow  
Even if it be our fate  
I WANNA GET A CHANCE!_

_In the sky of despair, storm blows savagely  
For whom the future exists  
Collapsing is the world, storm blowing through it  
The chosen ones MEN OF DESTINY!_

_If one holds in heart what to believe in  
Even for it, one can live on  
What arms soaked in blood are holding tight  
Is the empty phantom of "victory"  
Even if all there is falls down today  
Even then, do humans long for a dream  
If it be our fate  
I WANNA GET A CHANCE!_

_Before you ascend to the sky again  
Show me what is in your heart  
What floats upon your silhouette looking back  
Is a lonely smile, I shall never remove_

_Into the shimmering air FLASHING BACK  
Never to return, DREAMIN' DAYS  
Crying without a voice to cry,  
The distant memory  
I WANNA GET YOUR LOVE!_

_In the sky of despair, storm blows savagely  
For whom the future exists  
Collapsing is the world, storm blowing through it  
The chosen ones MEN OF DESTINY!'_

Two of the demons charged at Sango, and she killed the first one by slicing her katana clean across his throat. Her other attacker got his ribs smashed in by the massive Hiraikotsu. Kirara ripped ten of them to pieces with her massive claws, and another one met his end when she impaled him on one of her large fangs. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel to suck up fifteen of them, and he then blasted another sixteen with his staff. Kagome's arrows took down twelve of them, and as she reached for another arrow, one of the demons attempted to grab her from behind. Inuyasha tackled the feline demon, and he growled out, **"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON MY FIANCÉE, YOU MANGY PIECE OF SLIME!!"** He then smashed his opponent's skull in with his bare fist, before hacking another five of them to pieces with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru skewered one of the tiger demons in the chest with his poison claws, and the beast dropped dead in seconds. He crushed the throat of another one, and then he stabbed Tokijin into a third, before obliterating thirty more with the Dragon Strike.

Sailor Moon wasted seven of them with her tiara, and Tuxedo Mask got rid of another fifteen with his roses. Raye fried twenty of them as she called out **"MARS FIRE…IGNITE!!"** Lita dusted seventeen with her deadly lightning bolts, unleashed to the call of **"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"** Ami got thirteen, to the call of **"MERCURY AQUA MIST!!" **The last of Hirokugi's henchmen went down to Mina, as she atomized all twenty-two of them with the call of **"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!"**

With only Hirokugi left, Inuyasha said, "Your buddies are gone, you overgrown tabby cat. Why don't you get outta here, before I decide to come over there, rip off your mangy hide, and use it as a throw rug?" Hirokugi snarled, and he shouted, **"NEVER, YOU MANGY MUTT!! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL MYSELF…AND YOUR LITTLE BLACK-HAIRED FRIEND SHALL BECOME THE NEW MAID AT MY LAIR…UNTIL I GROW TIRED OF HER AND DECIDE TO HAVE HER FOR DINNER!!" **

Everyone knew that Hirokugi had just signed his death sentence, as Inuyasha shouted, **"I DON'T THINK SO, PAL!! NOBODY THREATENS THE ONE I LOVE…I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND USE IT AS A FISHING ROD!!"**

Hirokugi charged, intent on skewering Inuyasha with his spear. The half-demon had other plans…he jumped high into the air and landed behind Hirokugi. He said, "Ya missed…but **I WON'T…ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"**

Gigantic spears of diamond crystal impaled Hirokugi, and within seconds, he collapsed in a dead heap. The villagers all rushed out to thank their rescuers, and the headman said, "Thank you all so much…I was certain that we were all doomed. Please..if there is anything we can do for you, name it, and it will be done." Kagome replied, "Well…it is getting late, so would you mind if our group spent the night here at your village inn?" The headman replied, "Of course, dear…in fact, for you and your friends' courage and selflessness, you may all stay at our inn free of charge, and we'll cook a meal for you. Come with me, please."

With smiles all around, the group followed the headman into the inn. He said, "Excuse me, innkeeper…these are the fine young men and women who have just rescued our village and ended the scourge of Hirokugi and his marauding pack of demons. Could you please prepare rooms for them, and have a meal started?" The innkeeper replied, "Of course, Mr. Itagawa." The headman bowed to Inuyasha and the others, before returning to his home. The innkeeper said, "Thank you all so much for coming to aid us…you may stay here as long as you wish, and you shall always be welcome here." Kagome replied, "Thank you, sir…before we eat, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Kagome, and the one beside me is my fiance, Inuyasha." The half-demon nodded in response. Shippo introduced himself next, and the others followed. A full-course meal of stew, assorted fruits, cheeses, and breads was brought out, along with cooked meat and fish. They had just finished dinner, when Serena started up again. She said, "Looks as though Inuyasha had to bail you out again, Kagome." The raven-haired girl stood up, and she dragged Serena outside. Inuyasha and Sango looked at one another, and Shippo said, "Oh boy…she's gonna get it…" Shippo's words soon rang true, as they heard Kagome shout, **"SIT, MEATBALL HEAD!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!"**

Kagome came in soon after, followed by a very dazed Serena. The blonde unrolled her sleeping bag, and then she went to brush her teeth, before settling into bed for the night. The others soon followed suit, since they were all in need of a good night's sleep after the fierce battle of just a few hours earlier.

**  
Next Chapter: The group has breakfast in the village, and when Kagome heads out to take a bath in the hotspring, she is ambushed by a pair of punks who intend to assault her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rush to her aid, and Serena has a talk with Luna. After lunch, the group sets off on the road to track down Naraku. Be here next time for Chapter Five: A New Day in the Village**


	5. A New Day In The Village

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** After spending the night as guests of honor in the village that they've rescued, Inuyasha and the others decide to stay until after lunch. Kagome decides to go for a bath, but she is ambushed on the way back by two punks. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rush to her aid, since she can't fight off both of her attackers for long. Meanwhile, Serena has a talk with Luna about her legacy as Sailor Moon. Inuyasha and Kagome share some quiet time by themselves, before rejoining the others to resume their hunt for Naraku.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim any rights to the characters from either series. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**  
Inuyasha's song for Kagome: 'I'll Trust You Forever'-Ushima Hitofumi**

**  
Kagome's song for Inuyasha-'Friends'-Stephanie**

**Chapter Five: A New Day in the Village**

The bright rays of the sun gleamed down on everyone, and the first ones to rise were Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango followed shortly thereafter, and then came Kirara. The small feline stretched, and then she jumped up onto Sango's shoulder. Sango reached up and rubbed the fur behind the firecat's left ear, causing her to purr. Everyone else was awake shortly, even Serena…with a little help from Luna, in the form of yelling **"WAKE UP, SERENA!!" **Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, and he said, "Good morning Kagome." With a smile on her face, Kagome replied, "Good morning to you too, Inuyasha. How's my handsome half-demon doing today?" Inuyasha replied, "Wonderful…just like I always am when you're with me." Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and when they pulled apart, Kagome said, "I'll always be with you, Inuyasha. I love you…forever." Inuyasha kissed her again, and then he replied, "I love you too, Kagome…with all my heart." There was a knock on the door to their room, and Sango went to answer it. She slid the door open slightly, and one of the villagers said, "Pardon me…the headman sent me to ask if you'd like breakfast. We have fruits, some porridge, and broiled fish." Sango replied, "That'll be just fine, thank you." The woman bowed to the young demon slayer, and Sango then turned to face her friends. She said, "Breakfast is on the way, everyone. They've got porridge, assorted fruits, and broiled fish." The others made their way over to the center of the floor, and within five minutes, three girls from the village brought in serving trays that were piled high with dishes of fruits, bowls of nice, hot porridge, and plenty of fish. There were also cups of freshly-made fruit juice, and milk from the village's cows. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and she said, "After breakfast, I'm gonna go take a bath in the hotsprings…would you like to sit out in the meadow with me afterwards?" Inuyasha smiled, and then he replied, "Of course I would, Kagome. I'd never turn down the chance to spend time with the one I love." Kagome leaned over and kissed her beloved half-demon, and then she said, "I love you too, Inuyasha." Sango asked, "Would you like me to come with you, Kagome…just in case something happens?" Kagome smiled at her friend, and then she replied, "No thank you, Sango…I can take care of myself, and I don't think anyone in this village is gonna try to attack me. After all, I helped to save this village from being destroyed the other day, and even if someone does try anything, Inuyasha's right here…not to mention Sesshomaru." The demon lord replied, "Should anyone dare to attack you, now that I consider you as being under my protection, I will not hesitate to send them to the pits of hell." Inuyasha added, "Anybody that messes with Kagome…I'll rip out their arms and beat 'em to death."

Kagome smiled at her fiance's devotion to her, not to mention her future brother-in-law's oath to keep her safe. She knew that her friends would always be there for her, just like she had always stuck by their side. Shippo said, "I'll see you when you get back, Kagome!" Smiling down at the young kitsune, Kagome replied, "I'll be back soon, Shippo." With a quick hug, Kagome let the young fox demon go, and he scampered off to find Rin and Kirara. When the three of them met up, they started a game of hide-and-seek. Kagome hugged Inuyasha, before gathering up her bathing supplies and heading for the hotspring.

After a good thirty-minute soak in the soothing water, Kagome climbed out, got herself dried off, and slid her clothes back on. She hummed a tune to herself as she headed back along the trail to the inn. Halfway there, two men stepped out and blocked her path. She could clearly smell alcohol on their breath, and she knew that these two men were looking for trouble. She wasn't about to let them touch her…nor was she going to give them the joy of seeing her act like a scared rabbit. When the first goon moved in to grab her, she drilled her fist across his jaw, splitting his lip and knocking out five teeth. The other man got her foot between the legs, and she took advantage of their confusion to try and run to safety. The faster of the punks tackled her, and she began wrestling with him, as he tried to rip her clothes off.

**Back at the inn…**

Inuyasha was becoming highly agitated…Kagome had been gone for too long, and then it hit him. He could literally sense the waves of fear rolling off of her…not to mention the fact that she was incensed. Sesshomaru felt it too, and the demon lord said, "I believe your fiancée needs our help, Inuyasha." The half-demon replied, "So help me…whoever it is that's trying to harm her, they're as good as dead!!" The two brothers dashed out of the inn, headed off in the direction of the fight.

When the two brothers arrived, they found Kagome still struggling against two men, both of whom were armed with daggers. Inuyasha could smell blood, but it wasn't Kagome's. She'd been fighting them off like an angered wildcat for about five minutes now, but sooner or later, one of them would overwhelm her. Inuyasha shouted, **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FIANCÉE, YOU PIECES OF SCUM!!"** The two punks looked up from Kagome, and saw to their horror not one…but TWO silver-haired males with golden eyes. The first one shouted, **"DEMONS!!" **The terrified punk ran off into the woods, with Sesshomaru in hot pursuit. Inuyasha grabbed the other one by the throat, making no attempts at being gentle. He dug his claws into the man's neck, and the goon tried in vain to free himself of Inuyasha's vise-like grip. Inuyasha's golden eyes were ablaze with fury, and he leaned his face in to stare right into the man's eyes. He growled out, **"NOBODY…AND I MEAN NOBODY…TOUCHES THE WOMAN I LOVE!!" **Inuyasha decked the man hard enough to send him flying ten feet backward. The impact broke six of the man's ribs, and Inuyasha finished him by lifting him up over his head, and then smashing the point of his knee into the goon's spine, killing him instantly. Once he was satisfied that the assailant was dead, he walked back over to stay with Kagome until Sesshomaru returned.

Out in the forest, the other punk was cowering in fear, hoping that the demon lord wouldn't find him. He'd been struck several times by Sesshomaru's demon energy whip, and his back was slashed to hell. As he hid inside a hollow log, the man let out a sigh of relief, since he was certain he'd finally escaped the wrath of the angry demon. Suddenly, the log was lifted off the ground, and he found himself lying face-down in the dirt, right in front of Sesshomaru. The man looked up into Sesshomaru's face, and the powerful demon lord smiled…a chilling smile that spelled out certain death to anyone that dared to cross him. He said, "You have made the last mistake that you shall ever make, human. The young female that you and your friend attempted to rape..she is destined to become my younger brother's wife…which makes her part of MY family as well. I **DO NOT** tolerate assaults against my family, you disgusting worm. Now get on your feet and face me, so that you can die with at least some dignity." The goon pulled a dagger and charged at Sesshomaru, only to have the demon lord zip out of the way. Sesshomaru was blindingly fast, and before the punk knew it, Sesshomaru was right in front of him again. The punk stabbed at Sesshomaru again, but the blade shattered against Sesshomaru's chest. Being a demon, Sesshomaru was immune to most human weapons, unless they were imbued with spiritual powers. He grabbed the human by the throat, and then he said, "Die, you miserable wretch!!" With a loud crack, the punk's neck was shattered in Sesshomaru's hand, and he then disposed of the dead body, bones and all, with a mist of the powerful acidic venom from his claws.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome close, making sure that she wasn't harmed. He was relieved to find that she had no wounds, since he didn't smell any blood on her, and that she hadn't been raped…she'd told him that much herself. Kagome said, "Thank you, Inuyasha..if you and Sesshomaru hadn't gotten here when you did, I don't know how much longer I'd have been able to hold them off." Looking into his beloved fiancée's chocolate brown eyes, Inuyasha replied, "Kagome, you're one of the bravest and strongest humans that I've ever met…the fact that you fought off those two punks long enough for Sesshomaru and I to get here…that only goes to show just how strong you can be. That's not the only reason I fell in love with you though…I also love you for your golden heart, your loyalty, and the main reason is…because you're who you are, Kagome, and I don't have to pretend to be something that I'm not. I can be who I am with you. I love you, Kagome…and I always will."

Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha, and she replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha…like I said before, even though you're neither fully human, or fully demon, I love you for who you are. You've stood by my side through all of the battles that we've been through, you've been my friend, my protector…and soon, you'll be my husband. I will never love anyone other than you, Inuyasha." The two of them kissed again, and then Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I'd like to sing for you..it's a song called 'I'll Trust You Forever', by Ushima Hitofumi." Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and the half-demon then began singing.

_'Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it  
I'm running hard and straight ahead  
Can't even take the time to mop  
The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head_

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it  
I stood there with nothing I could believe  
My life was just a mystery  
I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve_

_Now that we're both together  
Trading lines to help each other understand  
Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all_

_Down and out when you don't know what to do  
That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me  
No way we'll ever be parted again  
We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_No matter what the changes the future may bring  
It's you I'll remember always  
I'll trust you forever!_

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving  
Blowing the sweat off of me now  
Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true_

_It could be anybody  
Everyone has got a jewel shining inside  
But if they're covered in fears let the tears  
Wash those troubles away_

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down  
Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag  
Wounds all over from your head to your toes  
So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all  
We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below  
And squint at the stars above us._

_Down and out when you don't know what to do  
That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me  
No way we'll ever be parted again_

_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today  
Move ahead, forever forward and never look back  
You're not alone or by yourself anymore  
You've got someone you can count on everyday._

_No matter what the changes the future may bring  
It's you I'll remember always  
I'll trust you forever!_

_You'll carry us on!'_

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him deeply. She'd never felt this happy before…and she knew that Inuyasha was the only one that she would ever love. She said, "Thank you, Inuyasha…I've got one for you too…it's 'Friends', by Stephanie." Kagome cleared her throat, and then she began singing.

_'You had on the same smile  
Even though the years have piled upon us  
Impatient, we ignore the scenery passing by_

_Throw away your useless pride  
Show kindness to the world_

_I gotta say  
Even if we put on a courageous facade  
We cannot live alone  
The promise you made that day  
Remains deep within my heart Even now_

_Partings and meetings  
Finding light walking down new roads  
Since the day we were born  
This repetition has linked us together_

_When did you and I  
Acquire such differing futures?_

_I gotta say  
Even if we're far apart and never meet again  
There is a strong bond between us  
"Let my dreams come true"  
I pray from the bottom of my heart  
We're friends forever  
Let's pledge to meet again  
Swear on it  
We're going to walk forward  
Toward an unseen destination  
Even if we're lost  
We'll continue  
No matter what_

_Amid the changing seasons  
And the flow of time  
Familiar melodies  
Even when we grow old  
They won't fade away_

_Our precious memories_

_I gotta say  
Even if we put on a courageous facade  
We cannot live alone  
The promise you made that day  
Remains deep within my heart_

_As life goes on...  
Because we mustn't forget Yeah  
Don't let it go..._

_This wide world or the people you hold dear!'_

Inuyasha had never met anyone like Kagome…she was everything he'd ever dreamed of, not only as a friend, but as a lover. She had pledged to stay with him for the rest of her life, and he would never leave her side either. He walked up and hugged her, and then he said, "Kagome, you've got the most incredibly beautiful voice ever…I love you so much." The two of them kissed, and once Sesshomaru joined them, the three of them headed back to the inn.

Luna and Serena were having a discussion about her legacy, while they waited for lunch. The black-furred cat looked straight into Serena's blue eyes, and she said, "Serena, you need to stop living as though you're still the care-free teenaged girl that you were before I found you. YOU are Sailor Moon, the sworn defender of the planet Earth, and future ruler of the Kingdom of the Moon. If you are to fulfill your destiny of defeating the Negaverse and restoring the Moon Kingdom, you must embrace your duties. For now, that means banding together with Inuyasha and his friends to defeat Naraku. That evil creature is just as menacing to the world as Queen Beryl and her Negaverse minions. Embrace your destiny, Serena..or this world is doomed to fall into darkness."

Serena replied, "Luna…I'm not even out of school yet…do I have to be the guardian of the whole world?" With an exasperated sigh, Luna replied, "YES!! You've been Sailor Moon for almost two years now…and you've finally admitted your feelings to Darien. That's one part of your destiny, realizing your feelings for the man destined to restore the Moon Kingdom at your side. Now, you must learn to harness your true power, locked deep inside of both you and the Imperium Silver Crystal. Once that happens, you will truly have realized your ultimate power." Serena heard Inuyasha come back inside, along with Kagome and Sesshomaru. She said, "Thank you, Luna…I'll think about what you said." The cat replied, "Please do, Serena…for the sake of the world." Kagome turned to face Sango, and she said, "I guess I should've gone with you, Sango..a couple of punks tried to rape me, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got rid of them." Sango was horrified that her closest friend might have been hurt, and she replied, "I hope you're okay, Kagome…I'm kicking myself for not being there to help you." Kagome smiled, and she replied, "Sango, I'm fine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up in time to help me, and the two punks are dead now, from what they told me." Sango replied, "Good…if they were still out there, I'd hunt them down, beat them to a pulp, and feed 'em to Kirara!" Miroku knew that Sango would do it too…the demon slayer was fiercely protective of her friends, especially Kagome. The two of them were like sisters, united by a bond of friendship that made them closer than family…and only surpassed by the bonds of love between Inuyasha and Kagome.." Serena said, "Why didn't you go then…or were you scared, little miss hotshot demon slayer?" Sango stood up, her fists clenched at her sides, and her brown eyes narrowed to slits. She faced Serena with a look of raw fury, and quickly pinned the girl to the floor. She growled out, **"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU LITTLE PRIMA DONNA!! EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HERE, WE'VE HAD TO BAIL YOU OUT OF TROUBLE CONSTANTLY!! I ADVISE YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, AND START ACTING LIKE THE 'CHAMPION OF JUSTICE' THAT YOU PROCLAIM YOURSELF TO BE…NOT A SNOT-NOSED LITTLE BRAT!!" **Kagome shouted, **"SIT, MEATBALL HEAD!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!" **

After Luna got finished giving Serena another lecture, they sat down and chatted amongst themselves for a short time, until lunch was brought out. After they ate, Inuyasha took Kagome out to the meadow for an hour or so, before they finally headed back to join their friends. Having thanked the innkeeper and the village headman for their hospitality, the group set out to hunt down Naraku and destroy him once and for all.

**  
Next Chapter: While on the road back to Kaede's village, a huge swarm of demons attacks the group. A massive fight ensues, and when Serena freaks out, Inuyasha is forced to save her. Naraku takes advantage of this, and he kidnaps Kagome. Once the evil half-demon escapes, Inuyasha is overwhelmed by guilt, until Sesshomaru and the others step in to assure him that he wasn't at fault. Sailor Moon gets a major tongue-lashing from Inuyasha and Sango, and then the group heads back to Kaede's to form a rescue plan. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Naraku's Revenge.**


	6. Naraku's Revenge

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** As Inuyasha and the others make their way back to Kaede's village, Naraku appears with a massive army of demons. A fierce battle erupts, and when Sailor Moon needs to be rescued from a demon, Naraku takes advantage of the situation and kidnaps Kagome. Inuyasha is overwhelmed with guilt, and he blames himself for Kagome's abduction, until his friends all step in and lend their support. Inuyasha and Sango give Sailor Moon a serious reality check, and then the group heads back to restock their supplies, and figure out a plan to rescue Kagome.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with either series. Inuyasha and all associated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon and all associated characters are property of Toei Animation.**

**  
Inuyasha and Kagome's duet: 'United We Stand'-Sonny and Cher.**

**  
Fight theme: 'Invoke'-T.M. Revolution**

**Chapter Six: Naraku's Revenge**

It had been almost four hours since they'd left the trading village, and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Inuyasha said, "Let's stop here and have dinner. After that, we'll try to reach Kaede's before nightfall. If not, we'll just make camp here for the night." Kagome and the others agreed, and everyone began to do their part in setting up the site. Shippo went with Rin to gather rocks to put around their campfire, under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru. Jaken took the two-headed dragon Ah-Uhn out to graze on some nearby grass, while Kirara trotted alongside Sango and Miroku. The three of them set about catching fish…Miroku and Sango with bamboo poles, and Kirara with her paws. Inuyasha and Kagome were gathering firewood. After enough supplies had been rounded up, everyone met back at the campsite. Sleeping bags were set out, and Kagome lit some insect-repelling candles, while Sango got the fire going by rubbing some sticks together. Miroku got the fish kabobs set over the fire, and within a half-hour, dinner was ready. Kagome said, "I know I thanked you already, Inuyasha…but I want to do it again. You and Sesshomaru both…you saved me from a fate worse than death, and I don't know how I can even begin to express my gratitude." Sesshomaru replied, "No gratitude is needed, Kagome. You are my younger brother's fiancée, which makes you part of my family. As I said to the disgusting wretch that I exterminated, I will not allow anyone to harm members of my family, or anyone else under my protection." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, and he felt her arms gently wrap around his back, just under his shoulder blades. He said, "Kagome, I meant what I said to you back in Kaede's…I love you, and no matter what, I'll defend you to my last breath. We'll always be together, Kagome…I promise you that from the bottom of my heart." Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and she replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha…forever."

Once she pulled away from Inuyasha, Kagome got her portable stereo out of her backpack, and popped in the batteries. Once she'd plugged in the speakers, she pulled out her CD wallet, and started looking for the one that had the song that she wanted to sing with Inuyasha. Shippo asked, "What's that, Kagome?" Setting the CD's down, she replied, "It's called a stereo, Shippo. You place these round, shiny things called CD's in the top here, and when you turn it on, it plays music." Sango asked, "You mean…they can put people's souls…on those discs?" Kagome laughed, and then she replied, "No, Sango…it's recorded. The musicians sing the song, and then it gets stored on these discs, where it can be played whenever you want." Miroku replied, "The wonders of your era…they never cease to amaze me, Kagome." Inuyasha asked, "What song are ya lookin' for, Kagome?" With a smile on her face, she replied, "It's called 'United We Stand', by Sonny and Cher…a famous duo that produced several big hits back in the middle of the 20th century. The song's a duet, and I think it'd be perfect for you and me, Inuyasha." The half-demon replied, "I like the sound of that, Kagome…since we'll both stand at each other's side, no matter what happens." Kagome finally found the CD, popped it into her stereo, and then she said, "Inuyasha, would you like to dance with me while we sing?" Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku decided to dance with Sango as well. Darien offered Serena his hand, and Shippo got set to dance with Rin, while everyone else decided to just sing along. The music started up, and everyone began to sing and dance to the beat, with Inuyasha and Kagome's voices leading the way.

Kagome: _'There's nowhere in the world  
That I would rather be  
Than with you, my love…'_

Inuyasha: _'And there's nothing in the world  
That I would rather see_  
_Than your smile, my love!'_

Both: _'For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!'_

_For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!'_

Kagome: _'If the world around you  
Falls apart, my love  
Then I'll still be here!'_

Inuyasha: _'And if the going gets too hard  
Along the way  
Just call and I'll be here…'  
_  
Both: _'For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

_  
For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

_  
For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!'_

When the song ended, Inuyasha and Kagome kissed deeply, and so did Miroku and Sango. Darien gave Serena a light kiss on the lips, and she responded in full. After that, they cleaned up, and resumed their journey to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha saw that there were at least another two hours remaining before the darkness would fully set in, and so he said, "We'll go for the next two hours, and if we're not at Kaede's by then, we'll find a spot to set up camp for the night, and make our way to the village in the morning." Kagome was about to reply, when a sinister voice cut through the quiet atmosphere. "I don't think so, half-breed…you're going to die here and now…but the girl named Kagome is coming with me." Inuyasha hauled out Tetsusaiga, and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. They could clearly see Naraku in the dimming light, and while Shippo took cover with Rin, the others got set for battle. Inuyasha said, "Naraku, you're not gonna lay one finger on Kagome, ya got that?! She's my fiancée, and if you come ANYWHERE near her, I'll blast you straight to hell!" An evil smirk crossed Naraku's face, and he replied, "I don't think so, Inuyasha..I've brought a massive army this time, and I'd like to see you defend her, along with the other helpless humans!" Sango and Miroku stepped up on Inuyasha's right side, and Kirara followed. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood to the left, with the other Sailor Scouts not far behind. Inuyasha said, "My friends ARE NOT helpless, Naraku…so why don't you hand over your hunk of the Shikon Jewel…**OR DO I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND CARVE IT OUT OF YOUR DEAD BODY?!"**

Naraku laughed, and then he ordered his demon army forward. Kagura, the wind sorceress, opened her fan and took aim at Sailor Mercury. She said, "So long, little girl…**DANCE OF BLADES!!"** Lita shouted, **"AMI, LOOK OUT!!"** Sailor Mercury dodged the attack just in time, and Lita retaliated instantly. She said, **"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU WITCH…JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"** Kagura dodged the blast, but a huge swarm of eighty demons ended up getting obliterated. Kagura knew that the tall brunette was dangerous, and so she decided to retreat. Kanna followed suit, after she was nearly shredded by Kirara. The firecat turned her attention to another flock of demons, and within ten seconds, her claws and fangs had slaughtered all thirty of them.

_'Every time we hurry past each other, we hit and tear ourselves on impact  
and we feel the pain of each other's wings_

_We were embraced in unclean, impure arms  
because in our loneliness we didn't know any better_

_The moment we connect, eternity will awaken - I long for it_

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
I can't reach anything alone  
These mere wishes and fading words  
can't get get us anywhere by themselves_

_Though I fixed my eyes right on them, I've still lost sight of the stars  
But their light remains, and no one can steal it_

_The light of our existence is confirmed by our lips  
It's dazzling from the emotions that are bottled up inside us_

_Is it love that lies ahead, or will everything break apart? It bewilders me..._

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
Who do I protect them from?  
This feeling you wanted so badly once,  
If it's there..._

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
I can't reach anything alone  
These mere wishes and fading words..._

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
Who do I protect them from?  
This feeling I wanted so badly once..._

_It lies in you!'_

Sailor Moon destroyed a pack of twenty demons with the call of **"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!"**, while Tuxedo Mask dusted thirty more with his roses. Ami obliterated forty of the beasts as she called out **"MERCURY AQUA MIST!!"** Lita blew away another seventy with her lightning bolts, while Raye incinerated fifty with the call of **"MARS FIRE…IGNITE!!"** Mina atomized sixty-five monsters to the call of **"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!"**

Inuyasha gave the call of **"WIND SCAR!!"**, and one thousand demon warriors met their end. Sesshomaru ended the lives of nine hundred more to the call of **"DRAGON STRIKE!!" **Kagome fired one of her arrows, blasting another eighty demons into dust. Miroku took down another two hundred with his Wind Tunnel, and Jaken poised his staff. He spotted the swarm of Naraku's Saimyousho, and called out **"DISGUSTING WRETCHED INSECTS…FEEL THE POWER OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!" **The huge swarm was incinerated, and Sango took down another forty-eight demons at once, as she called out **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"**

With most of Naraku's demons destroyed, Inuyasha was about to move in for the kill on Naraku, when the evil half-demon said, "Inuyasha, what are you going to do…attack me and leave a human to die, or save that worthless blonde wretch Sailor Moon?" Inuyasha heard Serena's ear-splitting scream, as she tried to run away from a monstrous bear demon. He looked around, and saw that the others were too involved with other demons to come to Serena's aid. Not about to let a human die, even one that was as annoying as Serena, Inuyasha charged at the huge beast. Launching himself into the air, he slammed a rising uppercut into the beast's lower jaw. Bone shattered, teeth flew out, and the monster fell over onto its back. As the beast writhed around in agony and rage, Inuyasha punched it in the snout, and then he called out **"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"** His sharp claws ripped the demon into pieces, and then he heard Naraku laughing. Turning around, he saw Kagome unconscious in the evil half-demon's arms, being passed to Kagura. The wind sorceress threw down one of her feathers, which grew in size until it became large enough for Kagura to fly upon it. Naraku took to the air himself, and he said, "Farewell, half-breed…too bad you weren't able to save your precious Kagome…but don't worry. She'll be fine…for a little while anyway!!" With that, Naraku teleported away, and Inuyasha smashed his fist into a tree, knocking it down. He shouted **"DAMN YOU NARAKU!! IF YOU HURT KAGOME, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TEAR YOU TO PIECES MYSELF!!"**

Dejected and overwhelmed with feelings of guilt, Inuyasha sat down and tried to collect his thoughts. How would he break the news to Kagome's family..would they ever want to see him again..would he ever see her alive again? All those questions swirled through his mind, and tears formed in his eyes. He thought to himself,_'It's my fault..because I left Kagome unprotected, that disgusting coward has the one I love in his slimy clutches. Heaven only knows what she's going through right now…I feel like Naraku ripped out a piece of my heart. I should've found another way…I'm sorry, Kagome…'_

Meanwhile, Sango tackled Sailor Moon, pinning the blonde to the ground. She shouted, **"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!! BECAUSE OF YOUR COWARDLY ANTICS, MY BEST FRIEND'S IN THE HANDS OF THE MOST HEINOUS EVIL MONSTER EVER TO ROAM THE EARTH, AND INUYASHA'S BLAMING HIMSELF!! IF YOU WOULD QUIT ACTING LIKE THE LITTLE SISSY THAT YOU ARE, AND TAKE LUNA'S ADVICE ABOUT FOLLOWING YOUR DESTINY, KAGOME WOULD BE SAFE AND SOUND, AND NARAKU WOULD BE DEAD…BUT NOOOO…YOU HAD TO PULL YOUR WHINY BABY ROUTINE, AND INUYASHA LEFT KAGOME WIDE OPEN TO COME AND SAVE YOU…SO HELP ME, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO KAGOME, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP AND FEED YOU TO KIRARA!!"** The angry brown-haired demon slayer unleashed a powerful punch to Serena's gut, and then she followed up by slapping the little ditz as hard as she could. Inuyasha walked over, and he said, **"NICE GOING, MEATBALL HEAD!! I LET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE END UP IN MORTAL DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU..AND NOW I'VE GOTTA GO EXPLAIN TO HER FAMILY THAT I LET HER GET CAPTURED!!"**

Sesshomaru made his way over to his brother's side, and he said, "Inuyasha, you are not the one at fault here…you were merely doing what needed to be done in order to preserve the life of an innocent. You could not have possibly been in two places at once, so you have no reason to blame yourself. We will rescue your fiancée, Inuyasha…and I promise you that I will be right there at your side all the way." Miroku added, "Count me in, Inuyasha. Kagome is my friend as well, and I'm going to do my part to get her back safely." Shippo said, "I'm with ya too, Inuyasha!" Sango chimed in with, "I've got your back, Inuyasha. Kagome's my best friend, and I'll do everything I can to help you get her back safely." Kirara meowed, and then Serena thought to herself, _'My god…they're right..I have been a whiny ditz…it's my fault that Kagome got captured. If only I'd taken Luna's advice and learned to harness my true power…well, from this day on, __**a NEW SAILOR MOON HAS EMERGED!!'**_

Serena made her way over to the group, and Kirara snarled menacingly. Inuyasha said, "What do you want now, ya whiny little ditz?" Serena replied, "Inuyasha, I want to apologize…to all of you. I should've listened to Luna earlier, when she said that I needed to harness my true power and embrace my destiny. Those days are now in the past…because starting now…**YOU'RE GONNA SEE THE TRUE SAILOR MOON, AS DESTINY HAS MEANT FOR HER TO BE!!"** A bright golden aura flared up around Serena, and Luna said, "She's done it..that's the true power of the Imperium Silver Crystal!! Serena truly has become Sailor Moon…well done, Serena…I knew you could do it!!"

Knowing that they needed to resupply before going after Naraku, the group headed for Kaede's. Tomorrow at sunrise, they would start on their trip towards Naraku's castle, dead set on destroying the vile half-demon and rescuing Kagome.

**  
Next Chapter: The group returns to Kaede's village to inform her of what happened to Kagome, and to restock their food, water, and medical supplies. After Serena refines her newly-improved powers, Luna teaches the other Sailor Scouts how to improve their powers as well, and then the group begins their journey to hunt Naraku down and save Kagome. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: New Powers and New Revelations.**_  
_


	7. New Powers and New Revelations

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The group returns to Kaede's village to inform the elderly priestess about Kagome's abduction, and then they set about drawing up a rescue plan. In the meantime, Serena and Darien practice with their newfound powers, and Luna guides the other Sailor Scouts through the use of their improved powers. Kagome refuses to crack in front of her captors, and gives Kagura hell when the wind-witch is sent to check on her.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters from either series. Inuyasha and all associated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon and all associated characters are property of Toei Animation.**

**Kagome's song: 'Holding Out For A Hero'-Bonnie Tyler**

**Song for the Sailor Scouts' practice session-'Dare'-Stan Bush**

**  
Chapter Seven: New Powers and New Revelations**

Just after sunrise, Inuyasha and the others made their way into Kaede's village. The elderly priestess made her way over to them, and she said, "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" The half-demon replied, "Naraku got her, Kaede…he distracted me with one of his damned demons when he sent it after Serena. I couldn't just let the girl die, so I went to save her. When I finished it off, that lousy coward had Kagome in his clutches, and he teleported away before I could do anything." Serena said, "It's my fault, Kaede…I should've listened to Luna earlier…but like I said earlier, that's not gonna happen again. I've harnessed my true powers, and I'm ready to pitch in and do my part to send Naraku to hell where he belongs." Kaede replied, "I'm glad that you were able to admit your mistake, Serena…it shows that you truly have matured. Now then…come inside and get some rest. I'll make some food, and then we can get some more supplies ready for your rescue mission." Sesshomaru said, "We also need to draw up a plan to confront Naraku and rescue my brother's fiancée…who also happens to be MY future sister-in-law. Naraku has made his final mistake, and I intend to fight by my brother's side to ensure the safety of not only Kagome, but also the safety of everyone else here." Sango and Miroku both pledged their support, and Kirara meowed. Shippo added his own promise of support, and even little Rin vowed to do what she could. Jaken nodded, and tapped his staff on the ground. Sesshomaru said, "I think he means that he'll throw his lot in with us." Inuyasha smiled, and Serena said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and practice my new powers. I feel a lot stronger than I was before, so I'd like to see just what I can do." Darien said, "I'll come with you, Serena." Luna said, "Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina…come with me, please. You've also grown stronger, since your Imperium Crystals have unlocked their true powers, just like Serena's. You must now learn to harness these new powers, in order to bring about Naraku's destruction." The four girls nodded in unison, and Luna led them along the path to a clearing just outside the village, with Artemis following close behind.

'_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you'll keep going  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned  
The fire in your heart is growing  
You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find_

Dare! Dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare

Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right

Dare! Dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command  
Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare

Dare! Dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command

Dare! Dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be  
Dare! 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory!'

Once they reached the clearing, Luna and Artemis hopped up onto a rock, while the girls spread out and awaited their instructions. Artemis said, "Now then…transform into your Sailor Scout forms, please." The four young heroines complied, and then Luna turned to Sailor Jupiter first. She said, "Lita, we'll start with you. Reach deep inside yourself…feel the new power surging through you." Lita closed her eyes, and sure enough, she soon felt an intense surge of warmth flowing through every part of her. She said, "You're right, Luna…I feel so much stronger now, it's incredible!!" The black-furred cat replied, "Now then…we need to harness that energy. Do you see that rock over there? Look at it, and think of it as Naraku. Focus all your energy on it…defeat the vile beast…**DESTROY NARAKU!!"** Lita stared downrange at the large boulder, imagining the evil half-demon standing in front of her. She gathered all her power up, and called out **"SUPREME THUNDER!!"** An intense blast of blue-white lightning shot out from her hands, after she collected the energy from the aura of power that had flared up around her. The rock exploded into dust, and Luna said, "Well done, Lita!! That was even better than I'd expected. Now then…it's your turn, Raye. Focus on that rock there…and do as Lita did." Raye reached deep inside to harness her true power, and a fiery red aura appeared around her. She called out **"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"** An arrow-like lance of flaming energy blasted outward from the bow that appeared in her hands, made up purely of her incredible spiritual energy. The rock was demolished, and both Luna and Artemis applauded her, while Lita, Ami, and Mina clapped as well. Luna said, "You're up, Ami." The blue-haired girl focused, just like her two friends had done, and Luna said, "Your target is that old pile of dead tree limbs, Ami. Focus all your power, and let me see what you can do." Ami nodded, and then she focused everything she had, before calling out **"MERCURY AQUA STORM!!"** A blast of pure blue energy speared outward, destroying the rotting heap of wood. Luna said, "Excellent, Ami…you've done very well. Now then…it's time for you to show us what you can do, Mina." The young blonde nodded, and Artemis said, "Mina…focus on that large rock there. Dig down deep, and then let's see the true power of Sailor Venus." Mina looked downrange, and Artemis said, "They've done well, Luna…I'm getting a good feeling about our chances of destroying Naraku and saving Kagome." The black-furred female cat looked over at her white-furred male companion, and she replied, "Yes, Artemis…they truly have come a long way…especially Serena. When we meet Naraku next time, it'll be his funeral." Mina said, "Here I go, everyone…**VENUS LOVE SHOCK!!"** A burst of pink energy lanced out and blew the boulder she'd targeted into atoms, and everyone clapped. Lita said, "Haha…I can't wait to see that ugly scumbag Naraku's face when we show up again…he's gonna be in for one helluva surprise…and a SERIOUSLY painful demise."

With their training complete, the four girls headed back to find their friends. Meanwhile, Serena and Darien were practicing their new powers. Darien had changed one of his roses into a sword, and with it, he was slicing trees, rocks, and whatever else he could find. He'd also learned to generate a shield around his body with the use of his spirit energy. Serena had run through her basic attacks, and now she was going into her newfound abilities. She took aim at a nearby rock, and called out **"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"** A blinding burst of yellow energy speared into the rock, blowing it to pieces. Darien said, "That was…incredible, Serena!! I never knew you had that much power in you!" She replied, "Haha…Naraku's in for a MAJOR shock when we see him next time. I'm gonna blast him into so many pieces, they'll need a magnifying glass to identify him." Serena and Darien heard more clapping, and when they turned around, they saw the other Sailor Scouts there, along with Luna and Artemis. Luna said, "Very impressive, Serena. Now that your powers have reached their full potential, there's no possible way for Naraku to win. All we need to do now is go back, form up a rescue plan for Kagome, and fight our way to that monster's castle." Serena replied, "Don't worry, Luna…I'm gonna make that creep pay DEARLY for everything he's done." Raye said, "You and me both, Serena…we'll all be right by your side." Serena hugged her black-haired friend, and she replied, "Thanks, Raye." Together, the group made their way back to Kaede's hut for dinner, and to discuss their plan to save Kagome.

**Meanwhile, at Naraku's castle…**

Kagome was still unconscious, having a very pleasant dream.

**  
Kagome's dream…**

_As she sat in the field just outside Kaede's village, Kagome smoothed out the blanket for her picnic with Inuyasha. Naraku was dead at long last, and she and Inuyasha were happily married. Inuyasha walked over to her, and he said, "Kagome, I'm so glad to finally be at your side. You've stood by me all through our battles against Naraku, and even when I was still rude and immature, you never abandoned me. You've shown me that I can love again, and I'll forever be thankful that I was able to meet and fall in love with you, Kagome. We'll always be together, now and forever." Kagome replied, "I love you so much, Inuyasha…and I'll never love anyone other than you." Their lips were about to meet…_

**End dream sequence…**

Just as Kagome regained consciousness,Kagura came into the room, and she said, "I see you're awake…is everything nice and cozy?" Kagome shouted, **"DROP DEAD, YOU WITCH!! WHEN INUYASHA GETS HERE, HE'S GONNA TEAR NARAKU TO PIECES…AND THEN YOU'RE NEXT!!"** Kagura replied, "Oh please…he's probably off bawling his eyes out about you being kidnapped…poor little puppy can't stand to be without his little girl…I'm so sorry…" Kagura leaned in close to Kagome for that one, and Kagome belted her across the face, leaving a good solid handprint. Kagura growled out, "You little wretch…I'm going to…" Naraku entered, and he said, "Kagura, let her be for now…I need her as bait to bring the others here. I need the Jewel shards that they've got, and the Imperium Silver Crystals from the Sailor brats. Once I have what I need, I'll kill the lot of them…while making HER watch…and I'll be sure to torture the half-breed first…**HAHAHA!!"**

Kagome retorted, **"NARAKU, YOU DISGUSTING COWARD!! INUYASHA'S GOING TO TEAR YOU IN HALF WHEN HE GETS HERE!! YOU'VE GOT NO CHANCE AGAINST MY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE ANGRY!! I WILL BE WITH INUYASHA AGAIN, AND YOU'LL BE DEAD AND ROTTING IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!"**

Naraku laughed again, and then he and Kagura slammed the door to Kagome's cell closed. In order to keep her spirits up until Inuyasha and the rest of her friends arrived, she began singing one of her favorite songs, 'Holding Out For A Hero', by Bonnie Tyler.

'_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!'_

After she finished singing, Kagome went back to sleep, hoping that she would see Inuyasha and the others soon.

**Back at Kaede's village…**

Inuyasha and the others had gathered around the firepit in Kaede's hut, and they detailed their rescue plan while having some bowls of stew for dinner. Inuyasha said, "After we fight our way past his demon guards, I'll use Tetsusaiga to take out the barrier around his castle, and then we'll bust in there. Raye and Lita, you get Kagome out of her cell. The rest of us will take care of Kanna, Kagura, and the other demon scum in there. Once we have Kagome back, we'll all combine our efforts, and send Naraku to hell." The others agreed, and Luna said, "With the Sailor Scouts' powers all at their full potential, Naraku is as good as dead." Serena added, "He'd be better off killing himself…he'd save himself a lot of pain." Shippo chimed in with, "What, he's smart enough to die…that's news to me." Everyone laughed, and then Inuyasha said, "Let's head out, everybody…we've still got about four hours worth of daylight left. We'll go as far as possible before nightfall, and then we'll pitch camp. In the morning, we'll continue on." The others agreed, and once they'd gotten their gear ready and said goodbye to Kaede, they set out on their quest to save Kagome.

**Next Chapter: The group begins their trek to rescue Kagome, and along the way, they encounter massive resistance from Naraku's demon minions. After they tear through the army of vile beasts, the group pitches camp for the night, so that they can be well rested for the next day of travelling. Be here next time for Chapter Eight: Blazing the Trail**_  
_


	8. Blazing The Trail

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710  
**

**  
Summary:**** Inuyasha and the others begin their mission to rescue Kagome, but first, they'll need to find a suitable campsite to spend the night. Just as they come upon a promising spot, a huge swarm of Naraku's demons attacks them. The Sailor Scouts get the chance to put their newly-improved powers to use in a real battle for the first time, and once all the demons are destroyed, the group finds a new spot not too far away. Meanwhile, Kagome stands up to Kagura and Naraku again, and Inuyasha gets challenged again by Kouga. Once Kouga is taken care of by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango, the group finally beds down for the night, in order to prepare for the upcoming final battle with Naraku.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim the rights to any of the associated characters. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**  
Fight theme: 'Drastic My Soul' Mikio Sakai**

**  
Kagome's song: 'The Journey Home'-Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

**Chapter Eight: Blazing The Trail**

Inuyasha and his group were moving at a steady rate, and they were now just half a day's travel from Naraku's castle. There had been a few light skirmishes with demons along the way, but nothing that the group couldn't handle. Inuyasha turned to Serena, and he said, "Ya know what, Serena…I'm really impressed with those new powers of yours..not to mention the powers of your friends. You've also matured a great deal, and now that you've awakened your true potential, I know that I can count on your help in giving Naraku his well-deserved trip to hell." Sesshomaru added, "You girls, as well as Darien…you've all earned my respect. I look forward to fighting alongside you all." Serena replied, "Thank you. I intend to show just how much stronger I've gotten once we find that cowardly piece of trash." Sango said, "Inuyasha, the sun's almost down below the horizon…I think now would be a good time to set up camp for the night." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the setting sun, and he replied, "You're right, Sango. Let's stop here for the night and…oh damn…I smell a motherload of demons coming in, everyone…get ready!!"

'_There's an uncertain RELATION in the mirror  
It's binded to the heart through time  
Can you move? Or will you not move? Change loneliness into strength_  
_DRASTIC MY SELF Surpass desires  
To become a new self_  
_They can not fulfill anything  
In the dream where you screamed SO DESIRE_

DRASTIC MY SOUL  
Guide this heart as it is

Things you believe in, things you love  
Those are called beautiful things  
By the people in the streets  
Those who can't appreciate it laughs

Made to flow by events from the past  
Many dreams full of despair

DRASTIC MY SOUL Fly away  
No one knows the place  
DRASTIC MY SELF Far away  
So that the light will shine

The strands of fate awakens and passes by  
Things are starting to change and I know myself now

DRASTIC MY SOUL  
Guide this heart as it is  
DRASTIC MY SELF Surpass desires  
To become a new self

OH DRASTIC MY SOUL I want be certain  
About the meaning why I'm alive here  
DRASTIC MYSELF Higher up  
Piercing through the darkness

I believe in drastic my soul!'

The massive hoard of demons charged at the group of heroes, and Sango got things rolling. She called out **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"**, and the massive boomerang shredded eighty-five demons. She killed ten more with her katana, and then she killed another one with the hidden blade concealed inside the armored gauntlet under her right sleeve. As a demon slayer, she had several hidden weapons, which came in handy quite often. Miroku's sutras burned sixteen demons into dust, and a blast from his staff obliterated fifty more. Kirara's claws and fangs made mincemeat out of thirty-five monsters, and she then tackled another one, as it tried to attack Sango from behind. Kirara was fiercely protective of her owner, and the two of them would defend each other to the death...they'd forged an unbreakable bond of loyalty over the years, and it made them an incredibly formidable fighting team. Jaken incinerated one hundred demons with his staff, while he covered Shippo and Rin's hiding place. The two of them were too young to fight, even though Shippo did possess some powers.

Sesshomaru called out **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"**, and obliterated nine hundred of Naraku's vile warriors, and then he sprayed the acidic venom from his claws at fifty more. An additional forty were shredded by his demon energy whip. Charging forward at full speed, Inuyasha called out **"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"**, and his claws sent fifty demons to their doom. He destroyed one thousand more with Tetsusaiga when he called out **"WIND SCAR!!"**

Serena charged up her power to its fullest, and she called out **"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"**.Her deadly blast eviscerated seven hundred demons, and Darien got an additional sixty with his rose sword. Lita called out **"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!!"**. The fury of her attack wasted ninety demons, and Raye got eight hundred more when she called out **"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"**.The fiery lance of her energy burned right through the demons, turning them into piles of cinder. Ami called out **"MERCURY AQUA STORM!!"**. Her blast froze ninety-five demon warriors, and then their frozen bodies exploded. Mina called out **"VENUS LOVE SHOCK!!"**, and her attack sent a burst of energy right through ninety-nine demons. Inuyasha finished the last forty of the disgusting creatures when he called out **"ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"**. Spears of diamond crystal launched off of Tetsusaiga's blade, ripping demons to shreds like they were made of paper.

With all of the demons dead, Inuyasha and the others set off to find a campsite away from the battlefield. They'd just found a nice-looking spot, when Kouga appeared. He said, "I see you let Kagome get captured, mutt-face. I knew you were too weak to protect her...so it's my turn now. Once I rescue her, I'll show her what it's like to be with a REAL man...not some lousy half-breed freak like you. In time, she'll forget all about you, like she should've done in the first place." Inuyasha let out a roar of pure rage, and he shouted, **"THAT DOES IT, YOU MANGY WOLF!! YOU'RE NOT GONNA LAY A HAND ON KAGOME, 'CUZ I'M GONNA KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!! PREPARE TO DIE!!" **Sesshomaru said, "You have made your FINAL mistake, wolf. I warned you to leave my brother alone, and you failed to heed my warnings. As Lord of the Western Lands, I hereby sentence you to death for challenging my brother's right to be with the one he loves." Kouga wasn't impressed. He simply charged straight at Inuyasha, only to be met half-way by the elder full-demon brother. Sesshomaru's punch caught him square in the jaw, and several teeth were shattered along with the bone. Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and tossed him onto the ground, and he began to pummel him. He raked his razor-sharp claws across Kouga's arms, rendering them useless. The wolf-demon tried to kick Inuyasha off, only to have Sesshomaru stab his poisonous claws into his right thigh. Intense pain shot through him, and he screamed, **"DAMN YOU, YA LOUSY MUTT..I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOUR MANGY BROTHER, AND THE REST OF THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS...AND IF KAGOME DOESN'T COME WITH ME WILLINGLY, I'LL EITHER MAKE HER COME, OR KILL HER MYSELF!!"**

That did it...with a roar of absolute rage, Inuyasha kicked Kouga in the chest with all of his strength, shattering one of the lungs. Sango nailed him with a flying jump kick, shattering several ribs, and she then hammered him with the Hiraikotsu. She said, "Nobody threatens my friends, you lousy coward..especially not Kagome!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Serena stepped forward. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga poised, Sesshomaru was ready and waiting with Tokijin, and Serena said, "You, Kouga...you shall pay for what you've done. As Sailor Moon, I'm here to see to it that you get what you deserve!!" Inuyasha called out **"ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"**. Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin at the mangy wolf, and called out **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"**. Serena called out **"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"**. The combined blasts blew Kouga away, and then Raye picked up a couple of small objects from the ground nearby. She said, "What do you suppose these are?" Ami said, "I think they're shards of the Shikon Jewel...most likely the wolf-demon was using them for additional power." Inuyasha said, "You're right..he had them in his legs...the lousy creep. Let's pitch camp and get some sleep...we've got a big battle coming up tomorrow." The group got their sleeping bags set up, and before long, they were all sleeping, in order to have the energy needed to storm Naraku's castle and save Kagome.

**Naraku's Castle…**

Kagome thanked the heavens for the fact that Naraku hadn't taken her backpack away. She reached into it and pulled out one of her favorite books. She'd just found her spot, when the door opened, revealing Kagura. Setting her book down, Kagome looked up into the wind-witch's red eyes, and she said, "What do you want now, Kagura…I don't think Naraku sent you here just to check up on me." Kagura gritted her teeth and replied, "DON'T get smart with me, little girl. Just remember…all Naraku has to do is give the word…and I get to slice you to pieces." Kagome refused to back down, and she countered with, "Yeah? Well just remember this…if ANYTHING happens to me, Inuyasha's going to PERSONALLY string you up off a tree branch and use you as a practice target for Tetsusaiga." Kagura growled out, "ONE more word…and I don't care WHAT Naraku said to do with you. I won't kill you, but you can rest assured that I WILL make you regret getting smart with me."

Kagura looked down at Kagome's backpack, and she said, "My my…what an interesting travel pack." Reaching inside, the wind sorceress pulled out Kagome's photo album, and began flipping through it. Kagome shouted, **"PUT THAT DOWN, YOU WITCH, BEFORE I PURIFY YOUR UGLY FACE!!"** Kagura came to one particular photo…one that Kagome had taken of herself and Inuyasha together under a tree. She was sitting on his lap, while he held her tightly. She said, "Aww…how cute. Too bad you'll never see him again…EVER!!" Kagura was close enough to Kagome, that she was able to reach out and blast the wind sorceress with a burst of her spiritual power, channeled through her hand. The pink burst of light sent Kagura flying, where she landed right on top of Naraku. The evil half-demon said, "Get off of me, Kagura!!" The wind witch said, "She's a feisty one, Naraku..be careful." With an evil smile, Naraku entered, and he said, "Enjoying the accomodations and food I hope?"

Kagome shouted, **"GO TO HELL, NARAKU!! YOU BETTER JUST LET ME GO NOW AND LET ME KILL YOU, BECAUSE WHEN INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS GET HERE, THEY'RE GONNA RIP YOU APART INTO SO MANY PIECES, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!!"**

Naraku smirked, and then he replied, "I don't think I have anything to fear from that pathetic half-breed. I sent out a huge swarm of my finest demon warriors to meet them on the road, and even if they somehow manage to fight their way past that initial group, I have many more waiting for them all across the grounds of my castle, and inside the walls as well. Your friends don't stand a chance, little girl. Now then…I intend to use you to find the few remaining pieces of the Shikon Jewel that are not yet in my possession…and then you will kill Inuyasha and the others for me…IF he gets here, that is. Either way…you will become my new servant." Kagome's brown eyes narrowed, and she shouted, **"I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE INUYASHA WITH ALL MY HEART!! THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BRING ME UNDER YOUR CONTROL…MY HEART IS PURE, AND MY LOVE FOR INUYASHA AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS CAN NEVER BE DESTROYED!! YOU'RE A COWARDLY, SNEAKY, LYING, MURDEROUS BACKSTABBER WITHOUT AN OUNCE OF HONOR, AND THE ONLY PLACE YOU BELONG IS BURNING IN THE PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE…NOW!!"**

An intense aura of pink energy flared up around Kagome, and she created a barrier made up of her spiritual powers. Naraku was blasted out of the room, and he flew into the wall on the other side of the hall. Kagura said, "I see she got you too, hmm? So much for the 'invincible' Naraku." The evil half-demon went back into his private chambers, and Kanna walked in with him. She spoke in her almost whisper-like voice. "Master Naraku, Inuyasha and his friends have defeated the first squad of demons. They will reach your castle by noon tomorrow." Naraku thought about his options, and then he said, "Have more demons stationed outside the castle, and inside as well. I want that half-breed freak and his playmates eradicated." Kanna bowed, and then she left. Naraku was sure that he would soon achieve ultimate victory, but he had no clue as to just how wrong he was.

**Back in Kagome's cell…**

Kagome read a little more of her book, and then she decided to sing a song to keep her hopes up. The song was 'The Journey Home', by Stephanie Cooke.

'_The journey begins  
Starts from within  
Things that I need to know_

The song of the bird  
Echoed in words  
Flying for the need to fly

Thoughts endless in flight  
Day turns to night  
Questions you ask your soul

Which way do I go?  
How fast is too slow?  
The journey has its time within us

If a man can fly over an ocean  
And no mountains can get in his way  
Will he fly on forever  
Searching for something to believe

From above I can see from the heavens  
Down below I see the storm rages on  
And somewhere in the answer  
There is a hope to carry on

When I finally return  
Things that I learn  
Carry me back to home

The thoughts that I feed  
Planting a seed  
With time will begin to grow

The more that I try  
The more that I fly  
The answer in itself will be there

_Ooohhh…'_

When she finished singing, Kagome curled up and fell asleep as best she could, hoping that Inuyasha would be there to rescue her soon. Little did she know, that the love of her life, and her closest friends, were only a half day away from her.

**Next Chapter: Inuyasha and the others begin their assault on Naraku's castle, and they unleash their full fury on the demon scum that dare to stand in their way. Once they defeat all of Naraku's minions outside, they knock down the wall, and begin their preparations to finally destroy their hated foe. Be here next time for Chapter Nine: Gathering for the Final Battle.**


	9. Gathering for the Final Battle

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****With Naraku's first batch of demon warriors out of the way, Inuyasha and the others prepare for their assault on the evil half-demon's castle. In the meantime, Naraku tries to force Kagome to join his side, but the brave young woman stands her ground. Can she hold out long enough for Inuyasha and the others to bust in and dispose of Naraku? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with either series. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**Fight theme: 'Blow Me Away'-Breaking Benjamin**

**Kagome's song: 'Edge Of Soul'-Yoshiya Motoaki**

**Chapter Nine: Gathering for the Final Battle**

Inuyasha and the rest of his companions arrived outside the massive castle that Naraku was holed up in, and Luna said, "This is it, Serena…we've finally tracked that vile monster to his lair. Remember your true powers Serena…they will see you through even the darkest times." Serena turned to face her black-furred feline guardian, and she replied, "Thanks for the pep talk, Luna..I needed that." Ami had her battery-operated laptop out, and she was trying to figure out the best way to gain access to the castle. Sango said, "What's that funny box that you're holding, Ami?" The blue-haired Sailor Scout replied, "It's not a box, Sango…it's a laptop. It's a portable computer that allows me to figure out the best strategy for handling dangerous situations…and it's also pretty handy for doing homework." Miroku said, "Yet another wonder of Kagome's era…if only we could visit just once." Raye said, "Speaking of Kagome…have you figured out a way to get in yet, Ami?" Turning to face her raven-haired friend, Ami replied, "There seems to be a powerful barrier of Naraku's energy surrounding the entire castle…and I doubt if even all of our powers together would crack it."

Inuyasha replied, "A barrier, huh…well then, let me take a shot at this." Serena asked, "What's he doing?" Sesshomaru replied, "My brother's sword, the Tetsusaiga…it has the power to break through demonic barriers. Our late father had Tetsusaiga forged with the ability to gain the powers of any strong demonic enemy that the sword vanquished, and Inuyasha gained the power to use it to break barriers, after his defeat of a pack of blood-sucking bat demons led by the monstrous Taigokumaru. He stabbed the blade into the orb carried by the half-demon granddaughter of the old bat, thus gaining its power."

Serena replied, "Wow…that is one IMPRESSIVE sword!!" Just then, Inuyasha drew the blade from its scabbard, and the blade went from a normal silvery-blue to a deep red. Lita said, "Whoa…that must be the barrier-breaking power that Sesshomaru was just talking about. Say your prayers, Naraku…'cuz we're coming to get you!" Inuyasha unleashed the blinding red blast from Tetsusaiga, and it blew the barrier apart. He said, "The door's wide open, everyone…let's get in there and rip Naraku apart!!" Following Inuyasha's lead, the rest of the team charged inside, ready to do battle with their hated foe.

**  
Inside Naraku's castle…**

Kagura said, "Naraku, it looks as though Inuyasha and the others have arrived. What do you want us to do?" Naraku replied, "Guard the girl, Kagura. Kanna, you stay with me." The evil half-demon sent a huge force of his most powerful demons outside to face off against Inuyasha and the others, knowing that if these demons failed, he would be in serious trouble.

Kagura walked into Kagome's cell, and she said, "I've got some good news and bad news for you, little girl…" Kagome shouted, **"DON'T CALL ME A 'LITTLE GIRL, YOU VILE WITCH!!"** Kagura tried to slap Kagome, but instead, Kagome turned the tables and blasted her with a good solid burst of her powers. Kagura went flying into the wall of the cell, cracking the stone. Once she'd picked herself up, Kagura said, "Still as fiery as ever, I see…here's the good news: Your friends are outside, about to face off against Naraku's best warriors…or some of them. The bad news…I don't think they're going to make it, and neither does Naraku. Look at it this way…we'll be saving you the trouble of marrying that worthless half-breed freak of a mutt…" Kagome shouted, **"DON'T YOU CALL INUYASHA A HALF-BREED FREAK, YOU DISGUSTING WITCH!! I LOVE HIM, AND IF THERE'S ANYONE THAT SHOULD BE AFRAID, IT'S YOU AND NARAKU!! INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS ARE GONNA PLOW RIGHT THROUGH YOUR SECOND-RATE DEMONS, AND THEN THEY'RE GONNA MAKE YOU ALL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!"** With that, Kagome blasted Kagura again, sending her flying out through the cell door. She flew over the railing of the stairway, and landed head-first on top of Naraku. He said, "Damn that vile witch…I'll teach her a lesson myself…after I observe the destruction of Inuyasha and his friends." He turned his gaze to Kanna's mirror, and watched the battle unfold.

Meanwhile, Kagome's hopes had skyrocketed, now that she knew Inuyasha had arrived. The one she loved more than anything was only seperated from her by the walls of the castle, and an army of demons. Kagome knew that neither one of those would stop Inuyasha from getting to her, and so she began to sing one of her favorite inspirational songs, 'Edge Of Soul', by Yoshiya Motoaki.

_To love! To shine! _

_We all need to shine on, to see how far we've come on our journey _

_How far yet to go, searching for our star _

_Deep in the night, I pray in my heart _

_for that special light _

_to shower me with love _

_to shower me with power _

_to shine from above!_

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what I believed in from the very start _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on deep in my heart!_

To love! To shine!

_To love! To shine!_

_Come strip down and face it, your all _

_About time you broke down your wall! _

_Free your mind _

A brand new world waits for you, you'll find

_Nobody can just do it for you _

_It's time that you knew _

It's up to you to love it's up to you to shine

_the light true and blue! _

You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from

_the very start!_

You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start!_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start!_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start!_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart_

_To love! To shine!_

_To love! To shine!_

To love!'

Kagome knew that it wouldn't be long now, until she was back in the warm, strong arms of Inuyasha, and so she pulled out her book, waiting eagerly for the moment when she would finally be reunited with the one she loved with all her heart.

**  
Back outside…**

Kirara scored the first kill of the battle, when she flew up to the top of one of the guard towers. She ripped the demon guard into pieces with a swipe of her claws, and Sango hurled her massive boomerang at the second tower, to the call of **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"** The demon was cut in half, and quickly vanished into dust. Sesshomaru sprayed his poison claws at the third one, and Miroku got the last two tower guards with his Wind Tunnel. A huge army of demon soldiers came out to play, and Inuyasha said, "Oh good…I was getting sick of playing with those toys. **GET READY TO DIE, YOU DEMON SCUM!! NOBODY'S GONNA STOP ME FROM GETTING KAGOME BACK!!"**

The demon leader replied, "Haha…come and try me, half-breed. I am Kiromungi, Naraku's most powerful warrior. Your little friend will soon serve my master Naraku, and you will all perish at her hands. You cannot defeat me, nor can you stop the plans of my liege, the great Naraku." Inuyasha shouted, **"NEITHER YOU OR NARAKU IS GONNA LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO TOUCH THE ONE I LOVE…'CUZ I'M GONNA RIP YOU ALL APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"**

With that said, Inuyasha charged forward, and the rest of his friends followed.

'_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all!

There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying and wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
You're covers blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
Knowing that I will walk alone  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
You wanted it back

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
Save us all!'

Inuyasha hacked thirty demons to pieces with Tetsusaiga's blade, and another fifty fell to his claws, as he called out **"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"** He blew another one thousand of them to atoms when he called out **"WIND SCAR!!"** Miroku destroyed another eighty demons with his sacred sutras, and another seventy were blown apart by a blast channeled through his staff. Jaken spotted a huge swarm of Saimyousho, and he called out, **"DISGUSTING PESTS!! FEEL THE POWER OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!"** Jaken's staff unleashed a huge blast of flame, incinerating the massive swarm of demonic wasps from hell. Ah-Uhn used his fire and lightning attacks to destroy a pack of seventy demons that dared to threaten Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru had ordered the two-headed dragon to protect the two youngsters, and the dragon was fiercely loyal to Sesshomaru. None of Naraku's minions would get past the dragon's watchful eyes. Sango sliced twenty demons to pieces with her katana, and another fifteen went down to the hidden blade in her right sleeve. She called out **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"**, and sent the gigantic boomerang sailing right through eighty more of Naraku's servants. Kirara's fangs and claws eviscerated forty more, and then the firecat landed next to Sango, as the demon slayer fought her way closer to the castle with every passing second. Miroku saw a huge demon about to attack her, and he shouted, **"SANGO…GET DOWN!!" **Kirara used her body as a shield, intent on protecting Sango with her life if she had to. Miroku hacked the demon to pieces with his staff, and he then walked over to Sango. She said, "Thank you, Miroku." The monk replied, "Sango, I promised to marry you once we defeat Naraku, and I'm not going to lose you when we're so close to finally ending that vile beast's reign of terror. I love you, Sango…and I won't let you get killed now, or ever." The demon slayer hugged Miroku, and she replied, "I won't let anything happen to you either, Miroku…because I love you too." Miroku kissed the lovely brown-haired demon slayer, and then the two of them pulled apart, before heading back into the thick of the battle.

Sesshomaru's poison claws unleashed a deadly spray of acidic venom, obliterating four hundred demons on contact. The Demon Lord unleashed his whip of demon energy on sixty more, and then he drew Tokijin. He said, "Disgusting creatures…**BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT!! DRAGON STRIKE!!"** The huge pack of eighty demons was destroyed immediately by the deadly blast of Tokijin's energy.

Sailor Moon spotted a huge pack of sixty demons charging straight at her. Instead of screaming and running in fear like she would have only a few days ago, she calmly stood her ground. She said, **"VILE DEMONS, I AM SAILOR MOON, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!! ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I SHALL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL…AND THAT MEANS YOU!!" **The demon that led the group said, "What can YOU do to me, little girl? You have no weapons, so what can you do to me?" Serena smirked, and she replied, "You wanna find out? Here…let me show you **WITH A HANDS-ON DEMONSTRATION!! MOON COSMIC POWER!!"** The golden aura of her newfound powers flared up around Serena, and she unleashed the blazing golden-white blast, shredding the huge pack of demons. Darien hacked sixty demons to pieces with his rose sword, and then another tackled him from behind. The beast was about to bite him, when Serena called out **"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!"**

Strengthened by her new powers, the tiara lanced right through the demon, while leaving Darien totally unharmed. Serena's focus had improved drastically as well. Darien said, "Thank you, Serena…I would've been demon chow if you hadn't stopped that beast…**SERENA, DUCK!!"** The blonde hit the ground, and Darien sliced another demon apart. She said, "I guess we're even now, Darien…as for me saving you, I'm not gonna let some disgusting demon eat the one I love." Darien pulled Serena close, and he replied, "I'll protect you with everything I have, Serena…I love you too." They kissed gently, before heading back into the fray. Ami blew away a group of ninety demons when she unleashed her attack to the call of **"MERCURY AQUA STORM!!"** Lita destroyed another sixty to the call of **"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!!"** Raye called out **"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"**, and her attack eviscerated one hundred demon scumbags. Mina called out **"VENUS LOVE SHOCK!!"**, and demolished the remaining seventy-five minions of Kiromungi. The huge demon glared at Inuyasha and his friends with pure rage and hatred in his red eyes. He shouted, **"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL, AND THEN THE LAST THING THE GIRL SHALL SEE BEFORE NARAKU MAKES HER HIS SERVANT WILL BE YOUR DEAD BODIES!!"**

Inuyasha replied, **"I DON'T THINK SO, PAL…YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT DIES, AND THEN I'M GONNA BLAST THROUGH THAT WALL, TEAR NARAKU APART, AND TAKE BACK THE ONE I LOVE!! NOBODY THREATENS KAGOME, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"**

Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha…she is part of my family as well now. As such, I wish to aid you in destroying this vile obstacle that intends to prevent you from being reunited with the one you love. You are my brother after all…and as such, you can count on my support." Inuyasha shook his older brother's hand, and he smiled in gratitude. The two of them turned to face Kiromungi, and Inuyasha shouted, **"TIME TO DIE, YOU DAMNED PIECE OF GARBAGE…ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"** Sesshomaru called out **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"**

Kiromungi was hit dead on in the chest by the combined attacks, and the intense power blew him apart. Inuyasha smashed his fist through the wall of the castle, and what he saw incensed him. Naraku was holding Kagome by the throat, about to strangle her. The evil half demon said, "If you will not join me, then you shall die!!" Inuyasha shouted, **"LET HER GO, NARAKU!! THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW, AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!"**

Naraku sent his last squad of demons to face off against Inuyasha and his friends, and the group of heroes got set for what they knew was to be the final battle.

**Next Chapter: Inuyasha and the others confront Naraku for the last time, and a massive battle erupts. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be reunited at last, and will Naraku finally be made to pay for his evil deeds? Find out next time in Chapter Ten: Final Battles and Happy Weddings.**


	10. Final Battles and Happy Weddings

**  
Sailor Scouts in Feudal Japan**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** Inuyasha and the others bust into Naraku's castle for the final brawl against the evil half-demon. Here, Naraku will be made to pay for his evil deeds, Kagome will be rescued, and Sailor Moon will finally redeem herself in Kagome's eyes. Also, Inuyasha and Kagome will be married at long last.**

**  
Disclaimer****: I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters. Inuyasha and all associated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is property of Toei Animation.**

**  
Fight Theme: 'Nothing's Gonna Stand In Our Way'-Spectre General**

**Inuyasha's song for Kagome: 'Longer'-Dan Fogelberg**

**Kagome's song for Inuyasha: 'I Turn To You'-Diane Warren**

**Chapter Ten: Final Battles and Happy Weddings**

Just as Naraku was about to start choking Kagome for standing up to him, the door to his castle exploded. Inuyasha stood there, along with Sesshomaru. Both of them had their swords poised for battle, and at their right flank were Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood to the left, along with the other Sailor Scouts. Inuyasha shouted, **"THIS IS IT, NARAKU!! LET KAGOME GO NOW, BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!!"** Naraku chuckled, and he replied, "Haha, Inuyasha...you know you can't defeat me. Your little friends are nothing...especially that blonde ditz Sailor Moon. Some hero...she spends more time whining than..." Sailor Moon shouted, **"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, SCUMBAG!! WHILE YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE FLAPPING YOUR JAWS, MY FRIENDS JUST BROKE KAGOME OUT OF HER CHAINS!!"** Naraku looked behind him just in time to see Sailors Jupiter and Mars helping Kagome back down the stairs. He growled out, "Kanna, Kagura...get them!!" Kanna stepped in front of the three girls, and brought up her mirror. She said, "Look into my mirror...give me your soul..." Sango shouted, **"DON'T LOOK!!"**

Sailor Moon said, "Hey, guess what, you little pasty-faced twit...**GAME OVER!!"** Kanna turned just in time to see a golden aura flare up around Sailor Moon. She called out **"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"**

Serena's attack blasted Kanna's mirror apart with the incredible amount of energy that it contained, and then Sango called out **"HIRAIKOTSU!!"** The enormous boomerang sliced right through Kanna at the waist, and she blew apart into dust. Kagura shouted, **"DANCE OF BLADES!!"**, and sent a volley of demonic wind razors at Tuxedo Mask. He ducked and rolled under the attack, and she said, "Hmmm...impressive. Let's see you dodge this, pretty boy...**DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!"** Spirals of demon energy lanced out, and once again, Tuxedo Mask dodged. Raye shouted, **"THAT'LL BE ENOUGH OF THAT, YOU WITCH!! MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"** Kagura was hit full on by the fiery arrow-like blast of Raye's spiritual energy , and it blasted her into atoms.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, and he said, "Are you okay, Kagome?" She replied, "Yes, Inuyasha...but what's with Serena? She seems different." Inuyasha replied, "She's seen the light, Kagome. After you were kidnapped, Sango and I read her the riot act, and Sango knocked some sense into her. I think what really did it was when Luna had a chat with her at camp last night." Kagome replied, "That's great..I'm glad to see the new and improved Sailor Moon...she's a lot better than the whiny one." Inuyasha kissed her, and then he said, "Let's get up there and take Naraku down...and then I've got a gift I want to give you." Kagome nodded, and they both headed into the fray.

'_The fortunate ones  
To be fast and free and young  
I want to count myself among  
The fortunate ones_  
_We've got the passion and the pride  
We won't be denied_  
_We won't be denied  
Like a breaker at high tide  
We're gonna take this sweet joy ride  
We won't be denied!_

_We won't be denied  
We know that time is on our side_

_This generations  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!_

_We want it all  
And tonight we got the call  
We're running high but we won't fall  
We want it all_

_Grew expectations  
Moments in the sun  
We've waited all our lives  
And now we know our time has come_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_This generations  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!'_

Sailor Moon unleashed her newfound powers on ninety demons, while Raye fried eighty more with her fireballs . Sailor Venus called out **"VENUS LOVE SHOCK!!"** The pink blast of energy atomized close to one hundred of Naraku's demons, and Ami called out **"MERCURY AQUA STORM!!"** Ninety demons went to their deaths as a result, and Lita called out **"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!!"** Ninety-nine more demons were blown to hell, and Tuxedo Mask's rose sword killed another five hundred.

Sesshomaru called out **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"**, and eviscerated two hundred demons, before slicing another forty of them to ribbons with his demonic whip of energy. Inuyasha called out **"WIND SCAR!!",** and blew away one thousand of the vile beasts. Miroku's wind tunnel sucked in another two hundred, while Jaken incinerated the Saimyousho. Sango and Kirara were fighting back-to-back, Sango with her katana, and Kirara with her fangs and claws. Between them, almost three hundred demons were sent to the fires of hell.

Finally, Naraku was the only one left standing. He said, "Inuyasha...you may have defeated my demons...but you can never defeat me! As long as I have the Shikon Jewel, my power is limitless!! **YOU CANNOT WIN...AND NOW, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!!"**

Kagome shouted, **"SHUT UP NARAKU!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIENDS, YOU EVIL MONSTER!! CURSING MIROKU'S FAMILY, KILLING ALL OF SANGO'S FRIENDS, ALONG WITH HER FATHER, AND TURNING HER OWN BROTHER AGAINST HER...AND YOU TURNED INUYASHA AND KIKYO INTO ENEMIES...NOT TO MENTION ALL THE UNTOLD INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT YOU'VE KILLED...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! NARAKU, TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!!"** She notched an arrow into her bow, after Sango handed her the one that she'd brought with her from Kaede's village, along with a quiver full of arrows. The others readied their weapons as well, and Inuyasha called out, **"NARAKU, TIME TO DIE...ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"** Kagome fired an arrow, and Miroku channeled a blast of his spiritual power through his staff. Sango called out **"HIRAIKOTSU!!" **Sesshomaru called out **"DRAGON STRIKE!!"** Serena called out **"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"**. Darien turned one of his roses into a spear. He said, **"PREPARE TO FEEL THE SPEAR OF JUSTICE, NARAKU!!",** and launched it like a javelin, right into Naraku. Raye gave the call of **"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"**. Ami called out **"MERCURY AQUA STORM!!"**. Lita added her efforts, to the call of **"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!!"**. The last bit came from Mina, with the call of **"VENUS LOVE SHOCK!!"**, and the combined power of their assault speared right into Naraku's heart. The evil half-demon shouted in pain, **"TH-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...NOOOOOOOOOOO...AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

With a huge flash of light, Naraku exploded, leaving a massive crater in the ground when all was said and done. Inuyasha said, "Burn in hell, Naraku!!" Kagome picked up the huge chunk of the Shikon Jewel and purified it with her powers, and then she and Inuyasha shared a long, deep kiss. Sango hugged her younger brother Kohaku, overjoyed to have him back at her side at long last. She got herself settled on Kirara's back, along with Miroku and Shippo, and the firecat took to the air. Reunited at long last, and with their hated foe destroyed, the group set out on the way back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha planned on going over to Kagome's era with the others to speak with his fiancee's family about Naraku's death, and his plans to marry Kagome, the one that he loved with all of his heart.

**The next day, at Kaede's village…**

A few minutes after the sun rose into the middle of the sky, indicating high noon, one of the men in Kaede's village called out, "Lady Kaede, Inuyasha and the others are coming back...and Kagome's safe!!" Kaede made her way out to greet them, along with the rest of the villagers. When the group finally made their way into the village, Kaede said, "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome gave the elderly priestess a happy smile, and then she replied, "Yes, Kaede. I'm fine, and I've got great news...Naraku is dead." A cheer went up around the village, and there were plenty of hugs, slaps on the back, and shouts of praise. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and she said, "I guess now's the time, Inuyasha...we've got the jewel completed, so we might as well use it." The half-demon replied, "You're right, Kagome...and I know just what I want to wish for." Kagome smiled, and then she cupped her hands around the jewel. Inuyasha placed his hands under hers, and then Inuyasha thought to himself 'I wish for Kagome to be with me forever, and that the cruel hand of fate shall never separate us. Please grant me the joy of living the rest of my life with her.' The jewel began to glow softly, and Kagome thought to herself, 'I wish for eternal happiness for all of my friends, my family...and I also wish for my friends from the Feudal Era to be able to visit me in the modern era at any time. Please, never separate me from Inuyasha's side...he's the only one that I'll ever love.' The jewel began to glow a brilliant white, and with a bright pink flash, it vanished, gone from this world forever. Kagome said, "Inuyasha...the jewel's gone...nobody else like Naraku can ever use it to ruin other people's lives again." The half-demon replied, "Yes..and now you and I can always be together, Kagome. I wished on the jewel to link your lifespan to mine, because I can't bear to be alone without you in my life. I love you so much, Kagome." She had tears in her eyes, and he said, "Kagome...don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Kagome wiped her eyes, and she replied, "I can't help it, Inuyasha...I'm just so happy to finally have the chance to be with you. I wished for all of our friends here to be able to visit us on the other side of the well, and for eternal happiness for them all." Kagome looked over at Sango, who was currently hugging Miroku, while Kohaku played with Kirara and Shippo. She continued, "I love you too, Inuyasha...and I always will." They kissed again, and then Sesshomaru walked up. He had a bundle in his hands, and he said, "Excuse me, Kagome...this is for you. Since you will soon be joining the family, I wish to present you with this gift." Kagome unwrapped the package, and when she saw the lovely white kimono, she grew teary-eyed. The kimono had pink Sakura blossom patterns mixed with fine gold weaving, and on the back was the crest of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's family, a blue crescent moon. She said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru...it's beautiful!!" He replied, "You will soon be my sister by marriage...even though I already consider you as part of my family. You truly are worthy of being a member of my family, just as much as Inuyasha. You both have proven to be honorable, loyal, and courageous individuals. You never backed down no matter what Naraku threw at you, and you both proved to be more than a match for him. I truly am sorry for not accepting you until I saw the damage you inflicted on Naraku during that one battle in his castle, after he abducted Rin...I knew then that you truly were worthy of being called my brother, Inuyasha. Kagome, you have never strayed from Inuyasha's side...and even when I used to make attempts to end his life, you confronted me, showing courage that I never thought possible for a human. You are also a noble fighter...and more powerful than any other priestess I know. With that said, I am honored to welcome both of you to the family." Inuyasha shook his brother's hand, and Kagome hugged him gently. Inuyasha pulled out a small box, one that he'd secretly purchased on a shopping trip in Kagome's era. Inside the box was a gold ring with a diamond in it. He held out the box, and then he said, "Kagome...close your eyes and put out your hand." She did so, and Inuyasha placed the small package in his fiancee's hand. When she had taken a firm hold on the box, Inuyasha said, "Open it, Kagome." She unwrapped the small bow and opened the box, and when she saw the ring inside, her eyes teared up again. The ring's band had a lovely floral design engraved into it, and written inside the band was 'United forever by our love-Inuyasha and Kagome.' Inuyasha stepped forward and slid the ring onto her finger, and she held it up for all to see. Sango hugged her, as did Kaede. Serena said, "Kagome, I'm so glad to have gotten the chance to say this...I'm sorry for causing you to get abducted...if I hadn't started whining back there on the road, Inuyasha wouldn't have had to come and kill that demon that was trying to eat me...which left you wide open for Naraku. I hope you can forgive me, Kagome."

Sango said, "Inuyasha and I had a long talk with her, Kagome...actually, I kinda talked with my fists." Serena chuckled, and then she replied, "That she did...she really does throw a pretty fierce punch. I'm glad I'm not one of her enemies." Sango continued, "After that, she had a talk with Luna on how she needed to start living up to her legacy as Sailor Moon, Guardian of Earth...she's also the re-incarnation of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Darien's her husband-to-be, and the others are her fellow soldiers in the fight against the evil of the Negaverse. Luna and Artemis are sworn to stay with them, advise them, and protect them. Serena truly has changed, Kagome. I've already forgiven her, and so have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome replied, "In that case...Serena, you're welcome to visit us any time you want. In fact..how about if you stay for my wedding with Inuyasha before you head home?" Serena and Kagome shook hands, and then they hugged one another. Serena said, "Thank you, Kagome...for granting me a chance to be your friend, and for inviting me to your wedding. When Darien and I get married, your invitation will be in the mail." Kagome smiled, and then she turned to Sango. She said, "Sango, I'd be honored if you'd be my maid of honor. You're my best friend in this era...I mean, we're practically sisters." Sango replied, "Kagome..I'd be honored." Sesshomaru agreed to serve as his brother's Best Man, and Shippo got ringbearer duty, while Rin was designated as the flower girl. Kagome said, "Let's head through the well now, so we can let my family know." The Sailor Scouts decided to stay behind and help set the village up for the wedding, while Kagome and her friends took off for the ancient well located just outside the village.

Before long, the group arrived over on the other side of the well, and when they climbed out, they were met by Kagome's mother, who was just returning from grocery shopping. Kagome hugged her mother, and she said, "Mom, I've got great news...could you go and get Grandpa?" Kagome's mother replied, "Certainly, dear." Before long, the elderly shrinekeeper came out, alongside his grandson, who beamed at the sight of his hero. Kagome said, "Grandpa, Mom, Souta...I have an announcement...or rather, Inuyasha and I both do." Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome said, "The jewel has been purified, Naraku is dead...and I've agreed to become Inuyasha's wife." Inuyasha said, "She has, honestly. Mrs. Higurashi, I love your daughter with all my heart and soul, and I promise you this...I will forever be faithful to her, and I wish cherish, honor, protect, and love her, for the rest of my life. May I please have your blessings to marry your daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and she took Inuyasha's hands in hers. She replied, "Of course, dear...I always knew that you'd marry some day. The way you and her always look out for one another, I could tell that you were more than just friends...more than fellow travellers working to reclaim the jewel and vanquish Naraku. Take good care of my daughter, Inuyasha...as I know that she'll always take good care of you." Inuyasha bowed to her, and Kagome's grandfather was about to open up with a rebuff, but Kagome's mother said, "Please don't...Kagome will be crushed if you don't allow her to marry him. He's taken care of her for all this time, and she's your granddaughter. He's the only one she's ever loved, so please...let them be happy." Sesshomaru added, "My brother is more than worthy to be with her, as I have witnessed for myself. He will protect her with every last ounce of his strength, and he shall never stray from her side." Kagome's grandfather was silent for a few minutes, and then he said, "Inuyasha, take good care of her...and may the heavens bless you both!" Kagome hugged her mother and grandfather, and she then did the same with her younger brother Souta. Inuyasha exchanged a handshake with them, and he added a gentle hug for Kagome's mother. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, who are these people with you?" Kagome replied, "The one that looks like Inuyasha..that's his older brother Sesshomaru. The young girl with him is Rin, and the little imp is Jaken." Sesshomaru nodded at Mrs. Higurashi, and Rin bowed politely. Jaken saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, and so he also bowed. Miroku said, "Greetings, Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Miroku, and it's been a pleasure to meet your wonderful daughter." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and then Shippo stepped up. He said, "Hello, my name is Shippo..it's a pleasure to meet you." Kirara meowed, and Kagome's mother said, "Oh my...she's adorable!!" Sango said, "That she is...my name is Sango, and your daughter truly has become my best friend, other than Kirara here." There was a sudden slap, and then Inuyasha stared down at his open palm. He said, "Myoga...so where have you been?" The tiny flea demon replied, "My apologies, Master Inuyasha...I've been searching for you for a long time since I checked in last. I see that you and Kagome are due to marry...congratulations!!" Souta asked, "Who's that?" Inuyasha replied, "That's Myoga, my retainer. Myoga, this is Kagome's kid brother Souta, and the elderly gentleman is her grandfather. The young lady is her mother." Myoga hopped into each of their hands in turn, introducing himself. Once they'd all shared some tea, Kagome said, "Mom, I'd like to ask you this...would you like to come through the well with us to witness our wedding? It'd really mean a lot to me." Kagome's mother wiped happy tears from her eyes, and she replied, "Of course, dear...I'd never miss the chance to see my daughter get married to the one she loves." Kagome hugged her mother, and then she went to get herself ready, after letting Grandpa and Souta know. Once everyone was ready, Inuyasha and the others headed back for the well, so that they could get the wedding underway.

**Back at Kaede's village...**

When Kagome and the others arrived, Kagome took a few minutes to introduce her mother, brother, and grandfather to Kaede and the Sailor Scouts, and then it was time for everyone to get ready. Rin went with Sango, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome to change into their wedding attire, while Inuyasha changed into a kimono that his brother had purchased for him. It was red with white trim, and he admired it in the small mirror that Kagome had given to him. At the appointed time, he headed out to the village square, and stood alongside Kagome. Kaede stood up in front of them, and since this was a Feudal-era wedding, it was short, yet still sweet. Kaede said, "These two individuals, Inuyasha and Kagome...they have come together before us on this day to unite their hearts and souls in marriage, and I ask now if there is anyone who knows why these two should not be married. Let them speak now...or forever stay their tongues in silence."

After five minutes of quiet, Kaede continued. She said, "Inuyasha, do you promise to take Kagome's hand in marriage, with the solemn promise that you shall forever love, honor, and cherish no other person but her, for the remainder of your days on Earth?" Inuyasha replied, "Yes, I do." Kagome's eyes grew misty with tears, as she prepared for her speech. Kaede turned to face Kagome, and she asked, "Kagome, do you promise to take Inuyasha's hand in marriage, with the solemn promise that you shall forever love, honor, and cherish no other person but him, for the remainder of your days on Earth?" Kagome replied, "I do..I will never love anyone other than Inuyasha. " Kaede smiled, and then she said, "Please speak your vows." Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, and he said, "Kagome, from the day I met you, you've always had the ability to make me feel calm. When we're together, I feel as though I have a home, a reason to live...and I promise you this, Kagome...I will love you, and only you, until the end of time." Kagome smiled, and she said, "Inuyasha, you've always stood by me, and I knew right from the first day we met...I only wanted to be with you. Now that my fondest dream has come true, I swear that I shall never leave your side for as long as I live. I love you, Inuyasha...and I always will. " There wasn't a dry eye in the house after the reciting of the vows, and then Kaede said, "By the grace of the heavens, I hereby proclaim Inuyasha and Kagome as husband and wife. You may now seal your union." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a long, deep kiss, which lasted until they both needed air. They slid their rings on afterwards, and then Kagome tossed her bouquet of roses, which landed right in Sango's hands. The demon slayer blushed redder than a tomato, and then Inuyasha tossed Kagome's wedding garter into the air, where it landed in Miroku's hands. The monk blushed, quickly hiding the garment. Sango smiled, and she kissed him gently.

A few hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome, along with all of their friends, jumped together into the well, and the Sailor Scouts followed. They stopped at Kagome's house first, where they were treated to a small, yet wonderful reception by the happy bride's family. After that, Inuyasha and Kagome were driven by the limo that Kagome's mother had hired to bring them to one of Tokyo's finest hotels for a one-week stay. Miroku and the others from the Feudal Era headed back through the well to their own time, while the Sailor Scouts took a bus home.

When they arrived at the hotel and checked in, Kagome and Inuyasha wasted no time in heading for their suite. Kagome was about to open the door, when Inuyasha said, "No Kagome...I want to do something special. " Kagome gasped as Inuyasha scooped her into his arms, and carried her bridal-style across the threshold. Kagome glanced around their room. The bed was huge, and there was an outdoor balcony that overlooked one of Tokyo's most beautiful areas. There was a large hottub in the bathroom which doubled as the shower. Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I'd like to sing for you..it's a song that perfectly spells out just what you mean to me, since I can't find the words to express it…I'll sing it to you instead." Inuyasha replied, "I love hearing you sing, Kagome…go right ahead, my angel."

Smiling at the handsome half-demon that was now her husband, Kagome cleared her throat, and then she began singing 'I Turn To You', by Diane Warren.

'_When I'm lost, in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around, yes_  
_For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who, I can run to, ohh I...  
Turn to you...ohhh yeah_

_And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
I turn to you, yes_

_When I lose, the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach  
The sky again, I can do, anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith taking me through the night, yeah_

_For a shield (for a shield), from the storm (from the storm)  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
(For a love to keep me safe and warm)  
I turn to you (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength), to be strong  
For the will to carry on, uh  
For everything you do  
I turn to you, yeah, ohhh_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on_

_For a shield , from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
(To keep me safe and warm, yeah)  
I turn to you (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength), to be strong  
For the will to carry on, oh ohh  
For everything you do (everything you do)  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do, ohh  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you!'_

Inuyasha had never heard such a beautiful voice before…nor had he ever been with someone like Kagome. She loved him for who and what he was, and she had never once deserted him. He knew that as long as he was with her, he would have the life that he'd always dreamed of. He said, "Kagome…that was so beautiful…just like you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid my eyes on. I found this song on one of your CD's, called 'Longer', by Dan Fogelberg. Kagome, I'd like to sing this one for you." Kagome nodded, and then she kissed Inuyasha's lips softly. He kissed her back, and then he began singing.

'_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you._

_Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you._

_I'll bring fires in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings._

_Through the years as the fire starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you._

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you..'_

Having finished their singing, Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way to the bed, and once Kagome sank down onto the mattress, Inuyasha soon followed. He said, "You are so beautiful, Kagome...and I must be the luckiest male half-demon alive. I've been allowed by the gods to share the rest of my life with a beautiful angel like you, and I'll never let you go. I love you, Kagome...with all my heart." She replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha...and I will always love you." They soon took the final steps in sealing their love, and then they went in for a shower. After they cleaned up, they changed the sheets, replaced them with fresh ones, and then they snuggled into bed together. Inuyasha gently wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist, while she wrapped hers around his shoulders. They were asleep within minutes, forever united by their undying love.

**The End.**


End file.
